Something Called Love
by luketan
Summary: (BoysLove Rate M) Bercerita tentang seorang namja bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang di adopsi dan memiliki hyung bernama Choi Seungcheol. seorang hyung yang posesif dengan dengan dongsaengnya di karenakan memiliki wajah yang manis. Jun Teman dari hyungnya memiliki perasaan kepada Wonwoo, tetapi ada pria lain yang datang ke kehidupan Wonwoo. Meanie (Mingyu X Wonwoo)
1. Prologue

**Something Called Love** by LukeTan

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, Plot cerita punya author dengan gendre BoysLove apabila tidak menyukainya mohon jangan di baca. karena author juga manusia mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan hal lainnya.

 **Prologue**

"Appa? Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya seorang anak kecil kepada seorang pria yang berkisaran pertengahan tiga puluh tahunan . "Kau kesepian bukan? Appa harus bekerja jadi aku ingin mengadopsi anak agar kau memiliki saudara." Balas sang ayah kepada anaknya dan memberi kode untuk keluar dari mobil. "terima kasih appa." , "kau bermainlah disini appa akan segera membawakan dia untuk mu."

Anak kecil tersebut segera berjalan ke sebuah bangunan yang terdapat di sebelah gedung yang baru saja dimasuki appanya. Sebuah bangunan yang cukup tua dimasuki anak tersebut dan ia melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri di tengah bangunan tersebut. Anak kecil itu menangis dan membuat anak kecil yang baru saja memasuki bangunan tersebut berjalan mendekat.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" ucap anak itu setelah sudah berada di belakang anak kecil itu. Anak kecil yang menangis itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang namja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. "tidak usah takut, perkenalkan namaku Choi Seungcheol." Yang hanya dibalas dengan pandang anak kecil yang tadi menangis dengan memandangnya bingung.

"kau tidak baik baik saja?" tanyanya lagi karena tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari anak yang berada di depannya yang kemudian hanya di balas dengan gelengan kepala. "apakah kau selalu menangis seperti ini? Itu tidak baik." Katanya lagi tetapi kali ini tidak dibalas oleh anak kecil itu.

Perlahan Seungcheol mendekat dan memeluk anak kecil itu. "apakah kau ingin ikut dengan ku?" tanya Seungcheol lagi tapi tidak dibalas lagi. Secara perlahan Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya "sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan ku ya." Perkataan itu membuat anak kecil itu tiba-tiba memegang tangannya. "apa?" tanya Seungcheol dan hanya dibalas gelengan anak kecil itu. "aku tidak dapat mengerti maksudmu. berbicaralah." Balas Seungcheol, sebenarnya ia mengerti apa maksud dari anak kecil itu akan tetapi ia ingin membuat anak kecil di depannya untuk berbicara dengannya.

"aku... tidak membenci... scheol" kalimat pertama yang dikatakan anak kecil yang didengar Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol, bukan Scheol. Siapa namamu?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Wonu" balasnya

"mengapa kau sendirian dan menangis di sini Wonu-ya?" tanyanya.

"Wonu di tinggal eomma." Balasnya sambil menangis.

"sudah jangan menangis, Aku juga tidak punya eomma. Kita memiliki kesamaan jadi ayo ikut dengan ku ke rumah. Aku akan bilang kepada appa untuk membawamu." Balasnya.

"Seungcheollie!" kata Choi Seung Ho memanggil anaknya.

"appa! Aku ingin dia menjadi adik ku. Apakah boleh?" tanyanya.

"wah, Sepertinya kita memiliki ketertarikan yang samaan. Saat appa melihat profil foto dengan kepala suster aku juga memikirkan dia untuk menjadi adik mu cheollie." Balas sang ayah dengan senyum.

"ayoo Wonu-ya, ikutlah aku ke rumah." Kata Seungcheol sambil menarik tangannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"bukannya namanya Wonwoo?" tanya sang ayah.

"ah... mungkin karena dia sulit menyebut namanya sendiri. Dia memang masih sulit untuk berbicara" Balas sang suster kepala.

"jadi nama asli mu Wonwoo? Tidak apa, aku akan tetap memanggil mu Wonu karena manis seperti wajah dan kulit mu" kata Seungcheol dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Wonwoo dan ia merentangkan tanggannya kepada Seungcheol.

"aish... kau manja sekali. Untung kau manis jadi aku akan memanjakan mu." Balasnya.

keluarga Choi bertambah satu anggota keluarga lagi akan tetapi sang appa memutuskan untuk tetap menggunakan marga Jeon yang disematkan oleh orangtua sebelumnya. Dan dengan terbuka kepada keluarga besarnya dan lingkungan sekitar bahwa mereka mengadopsi anak tersebut. Walaupun pada saat sekolah banyak hal yang ditanyakan teman teman mereka tentang mengapa memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda tetapi dengan bangganya Seungcheol akan mengatakan bahwa mereka berbeda ibu dan sang ayah menggunakan marga ibu kepada adiknya karena ibunya sudah tidak ada sama seperti Seungcheol.

-LukeTan-

Merekapun beranjak dewasa, akan tetapi Seungcheol masih menganggap Wonwoo anak kecil sehingga selalu memanjakannya. Wonwoo memang lebih pendiam dari pada Seungcheol akan tetapi selalu banyak bicara apabila mereka bersama.

Saat Seungcheol memasuki sma, sang appanya memutuskan untuk mengirim Seungcheol ke sekolah asrama agar dirinya lebih mandiri dan juga sedikit memisahkannya dengan Wonwoo.

Appanya melihat Seungcheol selalu memanjakan Wonwoo sehingga ia tidak dapat melakukan segala sesuatu yang benar benar ingin dilakukan oleh Wonwoo. Karena memiliki umur yang berbeda satu tahun maka ada saatnya mereka terpisah sekolah dan di masa seperti itu maka sang appa akan mengajarkan Wonwoo untuk tidak selalu bergantung kepada hyungnya tetapi usaha appanya akan sia-sia, karena sifat Wonwoo akan kembali ke beberapa tahun sebelumnya pada saat mereka kembali bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Saat Seungcheol memasuki sma karena dia bersekolah di asrama kali ini menyebabkan Wonwoo benar benar merasa kesepian. Walaupun appanya memiliki harta yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan Wonwoo, akan tetapi tidak membuat sang anak menjadi Wonwoo yang sama seperti saat bersama dengan Seungcheol. Wonwoo menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan sering murung. Maka daeri itu sang appa memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan Wonwoo di sekolah asrama yang sama dengan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo memiliki teman yang bernama Lee Jihoon, ia baru mengenalnya saat ia menginjak sekolah menengah karena Jihoon berasal dari kota yang berbeda maka dia merupakan murid pindahan. Hanya Jihoon yang selalu bersamanya karena letak meja yang bersebelahan, sisanya hanya teman biasa saja. Kini mereka akan segera memasuki ujian kelulusan sekolah menengah yang akan diselenggarakan pada pertengahan Februari sedangkan saat ini masih diawal maka mereka berdua akan bertemu di rumah Woonwoo atau di perpustakaan umum untuk belajar bersama.

"Wonwoo, setelah ini kau akan bersekolah dimana?" tanya Jihoon saat mereka berada di rumah Wonwoo.

"Aku akan bersekolah di Pledis High School, Kau akan ikut bersamaku kan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya, Eomma meminta ku untuk memilih sekolah yang sama dengan mu. Karena dia khawatir kalau kau tidak memiliki teman di sekolah barumu." Balasnya bercanda.

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali Hoon-ah. Tapi tak apa, aku akan senang asal kau memilih sekolah yang sama denganku." Balasnya.

"hahahaha... Kau tau Wonu-ya, aku memilih sekolah itu bukan hanya karna dirimu, tetapi karena sekolah itu berbentuk asrama sehingga kita tidak perlu pulang larut untuk kerumah." Balas Jihoon.

"sebenarnya aku tidak memikirkan itu, tapi benar juga pikiran mu Hoon-ah" balas Wonwoo lalu melanjutkan acara belajar bersama mereka.

*drrrrrt*

Seungcheol hyungie : 'Wonu-ya, aku akan pulang nanti saat kau selesai ujian dan aku membawa teman sekolahku untuk mengenalkan mu pada mereka.' Dan hanya di balas dengan 'terserah hyung saja, aku sedang belajar berhentilah mengirimkan aku pesan hyungie.'

*drrrrrt*

Seungcheol hyungi : 'baiklah wonu ku yang manis, belajar yang benar agar kau bisa masuk di sekolah hyung mu yang tampan ini. Semangat uri Wonu...' dan hanya di balas senyuman yang pastinya tidak akan dilihat oleh Seungcheol.

Saat Wonwoo ujian selama satu minggu maka Seungcheol tidak menganggu sama sekali ia hanya mengirimkan pesan agar Wonwoo tidak lupa makan dan istirahat agar dirinya bisa mengerjakan soal dengan keadaan yang sehat dan segera pulang saat Wonwoo menyelesaikan semua ujian.

-LukeTan-

"Wonu-ya, hyungie mu yang tampan ini sudah pulang." Teriak Seungcheol yang baru tiba di rumahnya.

"Ya! Hyungie, jangan teriak begitu. Kau tidak malu dengan Hoonie." Kata Wonwoo yang datang dari tangga yang terletak di dekat ruang keluarga dan melihat hyungnya bersama dengan dua orang teman hyungnya.

"maafkan aku Hoonie, kau tau aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan sudah 3 minggu setelah aku kembali ke sini." Balas Seungcheol.

"Tidak apa hyugie. Aku sudah terbiasa semenjak kau bersekolah di asrama. kau selalu saja memanjakan adikmu ini" Balasnya.

"ah, perkenalkan teman ku. Namja yang cantik ini namanya Yoon Jeonghan, sedangkan namja yang lainnya bernama Wen JunHui, ia berasal dari china." Kata Seungcheol.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau mengenalkan ku dengan kata namja yang satunya sedangkan Jeonghan kau diperkanalkan dengan namja manis." Balas JunHui.

"maaf sunbae, hyung ku memang terkadang sulit untuk di tebak pikirannya." Balas wonwoo.

"kau tidak perlu memanggil kami sunbae wonwoo-ya, Jihoon-ah. Cukup panggil hyung saja." Balas Jeonghan.

"benar Wonie dan Jihoonie kalian tidak perlu memanggil kami sunbae. Cukup panggil hyung saja." Balas Jun sambil tersenyum mengarah kepada wonwoo.

"ah... baiklah Jun hyung." Kata wonwoo sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya! Jun! Kau tidak perlu menggoda adik ku seperti itu. Aku tau Wonu memang manis tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mendekati adik ku yang manis ini." Balas Seungcheol dan hanya dibalas tawa canggung yang lainnya.

Selama satu minggu mereka semua bersama, banyak hal yang mereka lakukan mulai dari bermain, jalan-jalan, baebeque party dan banyak hal yang lainnya sehingga mereka berlima sudah cukup dekat dan akan kembali bersama ke sekolah baru bagi Wonwoo dan Jihoon.


	2. Line One

**Something Called Love** by LukeTan

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, Plot cerita punya author dengan gendre BoysLove apabila tidak menyukainya mohon jangan di baca. karena author juga manusia mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan hal lainnya.

 **Line One**

Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Jun kini diantar oleh Seungcheol appa untuk kembali ke sekolahnya. Wonwoo dan Jihoon sangat bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di asrama yang masih sekitar 4 jam perjalanan dari rumah Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

"Hyung, nanti antarkan kami ke gedung asrama freshman ya." Pinta Wonwoo kepada hyungnya.

"Aku tak mau, kau kan sudah besar." Balas Seungcheol.

"Ya sudah kalo gitu." Balasnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa dia merasa kesal.

"Ya sudah wonwoo, aku saja yang mengantarkan mu dan Jihoon." Balas Jun

"Apa-apaan kau Jun. aku saja yang mengantarnya." Kata Seungcheol yang tak suka kalau Jun mencari muka dengan adiknya. Terang saja ia tidak menyukai kalau Jun mencoba untuk mendekati adiknya, Jun sudah terkenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap yang akan mendekati semua siswa-siswi yang manis menurutnya dan pastilah Wonwoo masuk kriteria manis untuk Jun.

"Tidak usah Jun hyungie saja yang mengantarkan ku." Balas Wonwoo karena sudah kesal dengan perkataan hyungnya tentang dirinya.

"Aku bilang aku yang mengantar jadi turuti saja kataku!" jawab Seungcheol yang sebenernya sudah kesal karena Wonwoo lebih memilih Jun ketimbang dengan hyungnya.

"sudahlah, kalian jangan berdebat. Wonwoo-ya ikuti saja apa kata hyung mu." Kata Choi Seung Ho sang appa menengahi.

Mood Wonwoo yang tadinya sedang naik-naiknya tiba-tiba saja turun karena Seungcheol yang tidak mau mengantarnya. Ya walaupun pada akhirnya Seungcheol mau mengantar Wonwoo tapi dalam hati Wonwoo ia berfikir takutnya hyungnya terpaksa melakukannya. Mungkin Seungcheol sudah tidak menyayangi Wonwoo lagi pikiran negativenya, hanya untuk meminta tolong mengantarkan dirinya untuk ke asrama saja hyungnya sudah tidak mau. Hal negative lainnya yang muncul dalam otak Wonwoo ia bertanya dalam hatinya apa ia selalu merepotkan hyungnya seperti yang pernah dikatakan appanya. 'apabila kau terlalu bergantung terus dengan hyungmu, bisa saja kan dia akan bosan karena harus terus mengurusimu terus.' terngiang di pikirannya.

Perjalanan menuju ke sekolah baru pun entah mengapa menjadi lebih sunyi. Bahkan ketika Jihoon menanyakan soal beberapa pertanyaan kepada Jeonghan karena suasana yang sedikit suram membuat Jeonghan harus berkali-kali meminta mengulangi pertanyaan Jihoon sehingga Jihoon terkadang mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya atau mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya ketika ia benar - benar ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Sebenarnya Seungcheol hanya bercanda karena menginginkan adiknya untuk membujuk dirinya untuk mengantar ke asramanya, karena sudah lama adiknya itu tidak bermanja-manja kepada dirinya. Bahkan pada saat liburan sekolah pun Wonwoo tidak menunjukan sisi manjanya sama sekali ke pada Seungcheol makanya iya sedikit menggodanya tadi. Sebenarnya Seungcheol ingin segera minta maaf dan menjelaskannya pada Wonwoo akan tetapi tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan asrama freshman.

"sudah hyung mengantarku sampai sini saja" kata wonwoo sambil menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Wonu... " belum sampat Seungcheol mengatakan maafnya wonwoo lalu mengatakan "aku bukan anak kecil lagi, maafkan aku selalu merepotkan hyung. Aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri agar aku tidak merepotkan mu." Seungcheol hanya terdiam mendengarkannya saat sadar Wonwoo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan membuatnya mengacak rambutnya karna frustasi atas perlakuan dongsaengnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau jangan begitu terhadap hyung mu." Kata Jihoon saat berjalan menuju ruang penjaga asrama.

"habis aku kesal dengannya Hoonie, dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli kepadaku." Jawabnya.

"mungkin karena dia lelah?" bela Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya appa pernah berkata kepadaku jangan terlalu bergantung pada hyung, karena mungkin hyung bisa merasa terbebani kalau aku selalu bersama dengan hyung. Bahkan nanti hyung akan bosan dengan ku." Katanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"appa mu berkata seperti itu agar kau mandiri Wonu ya. Kau terlalu manja terhadap Seungcheol hyung, kau selalu terlihat kekanakan apabila bersama dengannya."

"Ya! Hoonie, kau ini sahabatku atau Seungcheol hyung? Bahkan aku tidak manja sedikitpun!" balasnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Sahabat yang baik berkata apa adanya Wonu." Bela Jihoon.

Tak terasa perdebatan kecil tadi diakhiri dengan mereka yang tiba di ruang penjaga asrama.

"Kalian dapat melihat daftar kamar kalian di papan pengumuman sebelah tangga, tapi sebelumnya sebutkan nama dan nomor siswa kalian." Kata penjaga asrama sebelum mereka sampai.

"ah! Jeon Wonwoo-imnida, 02-012-017."

"Lee Jihoon-imnida,02-012-022."

"ini daftar kelas kalian, untuk gedung Performance and Art Bernama Koguryo, besok kalian akan berkumpul disana dan map untuk sekolah ini juga ada di papan pengumuman." Jelas sang penjaga asrama.

"Gomapseumnida ..." kata Jihoon dan Wonwoo bersamaan dan sama-sama bingung karena pria tersebut belum memperkenalkan diri.

"ah... Kim Myungsoo, kalian bisa memanggilku L-Hyung(?)"

"Gomapseumnida L hyung." Balas mereka berbarengan sambil berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang dikatakan tadi.

"apakah kau sudah menemukan kamar mu Wonu ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Belum Hoonie, apakah kau sudah menemukan milikmu?"

"Sudah aku berada di kamar 201. Sini biar aku bantu cari."

"aku berada di kamar 220, sekamar dengan seorang anak bernama Jeon Wonwoo." Kata seseorang berbadan tinggi yang agak cukup jauh berdiri dari mereka berdua. mendengar perkataan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa bahwa namja tersebut merupakaan room matenya

"Ah, Halo. Perkenalkan namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Jadi kita satu kamar? Siapa namamu?" kata Wonwoo segera menghampiri pria tadi. Wonwoo sebenernya cukup pendfiam akan tetapi perkataan hyungnya untuk lebih banyak berbicara kepada orang lain agar lebih bersosialisasi membuat ia lebih berani untuk mencoba mencari teman baik lainnya apalagi room matenya sendiri.

"ah... Namaku Yan An, senang bisa sekamar dengan pria manis sepertimu." Katanya.

"Ehh... aku namja, aku tak mau di panggil manis." Balas wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bilang tidak mau dipanggil manis tapi kau bersikap seperti itu Wonu-ya, halo perkenalkan namaku Jihoon. Sahabat Wonwoo." Balasnya sambil memperhatikian gerak-gerik namja tinggi di depannya.

"halo, Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, tapi aku sering di panggil Hoshi. Kau tahu apa arti Hoshi? Bila diterjemahkan dari bahasa jepang itu berarti bintang, kau tau mengapa mereka memanggil ku Hoshi? karena aku memiliki karisma yang sangat memikat ketika sedang di panggung, selain itu ..."

"Ya! Soonyoung-ah, bisakah kau tidak terlalu cerewet? Kau tidak melihat teman baru kita agak bingung ketika kau berbicara dengan panjang dan cepat seperti itu?" kata YanAn.

"ah, YanAn. Tidak apa ..." belum sempat selesai Wonwoo berkata, "tuh kan, kau lihat? Wonwoo saja berkata tidak merasa keberatan, jangan – jangan kau yang merasa terganggu? Iya kan?!"

"Ya! Wonwoo berkata seperti itu karena dia anak yang baik, aku tau pasti dia terganggu hanya saja tidak enak dengan kecerewetan mu itu." kata YanAn menyimpulkan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik kau memberitahu ku dimana kamarnya." Kata Wonwoo mengalihkan.

"ternyata selain manis kau juga baik hati Wonwoo-ya. Ayo ikut aku, oh iya kau ruang berapa Jihoon-ah?" tanya YanAn.

"201 YanAn-ah." Balas Jihoon.

"berarti kamarmu berada di belakang kamar kami, dan kau akan sekamar dengan Soonyoung. Ayo ikut aku" balasnya sambil menarik tangan wonwoo.

"maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya, kamar kita masih berantakan." Kata Yan an sambil membuka pintu.

"ah, tidak apa. Jihoon-ah kau mau mampir dulu atau langsung ke kamar mu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"aku ke kamar saja sekalian berberes Wonu-ya."

"ya sudah ayo ikut aku" ajak Soonyoung.

Wonwoopun segera berjalan memasuki kamar bersama dengan YanAn. YanAn dan Wonwoo pun segera merapikan barang-barang mereka di saat mereka berdua membereskan barang Yanan akan bertanya tentang Wonwoo mulai dari tinggal dimana sampai kepada keluarga.

"oh, Jadi kau juga punya hyung yang bersekolah disini?" tanya Yanan setelah mendengar cerita Wonwoo.

"ya, namanya Seungcheol. Kami dulu selalu bersama." Balasnya.

"dulu? Memang sekarang kau tidak dekat lagi dengan hyungmu?" tanyanya.

"ahhh... soal itu bisakah kita tidak mau membicarakannya." Pinta Wonwoo.

"eh... tidak apa kalau tidak mau bercerita" kata Yanan tidak enak.

"bukan begitu. Aku hanya malas membahasnya." Balasnya.

Wonwoo hanya tidak mau bercerita hal yang terlalu pribadi karena Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang terbuka, walaupun Yanan merupakan teman sekamarnya tapi ia tidak akan menceritakan hal yang terlalu pribadi kepada orang sembarangan. Hanya Jihoonlah tempat ia bisa menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Wonwoo.

Setelah pembicaraan itu maka Yanan menceritakan soal dirinya yang warga negara asing dimana dirinya selalu berjuang sendiri selama berada di korea, sudah tahun ke 2 ia menetap di korea dan bagaimana ia hidup sebelum dan sesudah di korea sampai tidak terasa acara mereka membereskan barang pun telah selesai.

"Wonu-ya" panggil Jihoon sambil mengetuk pintu kamar.

"ada apa Hoonie?" kata Wonwoo setelah membuka pintu.

"berhubung masih sore ayo kita berkeliling agar besok kita sudah mengetahui lokasi kelas kita." Balas Jihoon.

"Yanan-ah, apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Wonwoo.

"ah, tidak usah. aku sangat lelah sepertinya kalian saja." Balasnya

"baiklah sampai bertemu nanti. Oh iya, di atas meja ada buku dan di halaman depan ada nomor ponselku kau dapat menghubungiku kalau nanti kau mau menyusul kami." Jelas Wonwoo.

"ya baiklah, hati-hati ya."

Saat sedang berjalan keluar asrama tiba-tiba Jun datang mengarah kepada Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"hai Wonnie, Hoonie. Apakah kalian sudah selesai berberes kamar? Aku baru saja akan menyusul kalian ke kamar." Jelas Jun.

"iya Jun hyungie, kami baru akan berkeliling. Maukah kau mengantar kami?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Justru aku kemari karena itu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Josua harus segera rapat makanya aku disuruh kesini untuk menemani kalian. Tapi kalian tenang  
saja nanti malam saat di ruang makan kalian bisa bertemu dengan mereka." Jelasnya lagi.

Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Jun segera berjalan menuju gedung performance art. Sebuah gedung yang cukup besar, Pledis High School merupakan sekolah umum dan khusus makanya memiliki gedung sekolah lebih banyak dari gedung sekolah lainnya. Seungcheol, dan Jun merupakan murid sekolah khusus di bidang ekonomi sedangkan Wonwoo, Jihoon,Soonyoung dan Jeonghan merupakan sekolah khusus Performing Art. Dan tidak lupa Josua dan Yanan merupakan murid sekolah umum. Sekolah umum memiliki jumlah murid lebih banyak sedangkan sekolah khusus hanya memiliki 2 kelas setiap angkatannya akan tetapi kegiatan club dan organisasi kesiswaan mereka semua bergabung bersama.

"ah, Jun hyungie. Bukannya kau siswa sekolah ekonomi?" tanya Jihoon

"ah kalian tidak tau ya? Kegiatan Club hampir semuanya di gedung PA, sedangkan kemahasiswaan di bidang ekomoni. Maka dari itu gedung PA dan Sekolah umum memiliki gedung yang hampir sama besarnya walaupun memiliki murid yang lebih sedikit." Jelas Jun yang menatap Wonwoo.

Tidak sengaja tatapan Jun bertemu dengan tatapan Wonwoo dan menyebabkan hati Jun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"ada apa Jun hyungie?" tanya Wonwoo.

"ah tidak apa Wonnie, bagaimana dengan teman sekamarmu?" tanya Jun.

"ah, dia sangat baik namanya YanAn dia siswa dari luar negri." Balas Wonwoo

"teman sekamarku juga baik, tetapi ia sangat berisik hyungie. Ia selalu saja berbicara panjang sampai aku bingung harus menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Bagaimana kalo nanti mereka kami ajak untuk makan malam bersama agar mengenal mereka?" kata Jihoon.

"hoonie, sepertinya kau sekarang berbicara cukup panjang. Sepertinya kau menyukai pria itu?" goda Wonwoo.

"Ah! T-Tidak, bukan begitu. Mungkin karena sepanjang hari aku bersamanya makanya aku jadi berbicara panjang begini" sanggah Jihoon tetapi menimbulkan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"kalau suka juga tidak apa kok hoonie, iyakan Hyungie?"

"ah, iya benar"

tidak terasa mereka sudah berkeliling gedung dan Wonwoo dan Jihoon sudah mengetahui leta kelas mereka besok.

"apa kalian ingin minum dulu? Masih ada 2 jam sebelum makan malam. di sekolah ini ada beberapa kedai yang dikelola oleh anak ekonomi salah satunya cafe yang ku kelola dengan beberapa teman ku, kalian ingin mampir?" tanya Jun.

"wah, ternyata sekolah ini sangat menyenangkan ya. Ayo antar kami" balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Sekali lagi Jun di buat hatinya tidak normal. Di perjalanan menuju cafe yang di kelola Jun, Wonwoo dan Jihoon bersenandung membuat harmoni yang menarik, suara rendah Wonwoo dikombinasikan suara Johoon yang cukup tinggi membuat tidak terasa sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Saat mereka akan memasuki cafe tiba-tiba ponsel wonwoo berbunyi.

"yoboseo?"

"yoboseo Wonwoo ini aku YanAn, aku dan Soonyoung bosan. Kau ada dimana?"

"ah, aku sedang ada di cafe yang berada di dekat Pintu gerbang utama, kau dapat kemari nama cafenya Pistachio."

"baiklah 15 menit aku akan sampai sana. Sampai Jumpa"

"Ya, aku menunggumu."

"Siapa itu Wonie?" tanya Jun.

"teman sekamarku Jun hyungie. Ia akan kemari dan nanti kita akan makan bersama juga kan makanya aku mengajak dia kesini." Balasnya.

"dia kesini sendiri?" tanya Jihoon

"kau tenang saja Hoonie,dia datang bersama dengan Soonyoung." Balas Wonwoo menggoda Jihoon.

"Ya! A-Aku biasa saja!" sanggah Jihoon.

"kau dapat membalasnya bisa saja tidak Hoonie, tidak usah dengan gugup seperti itu" Goda Wonwoo lagi.

"terserah kau lah Wonu-ya. Jun hyungie aku mau coklat hangat, untuk menenangkan emosi ku terhadap mahluk itu." Kata Jihoon.

"yang kau maksud aku atau Soonyoung, Hoonie? Aku ingin cola boleh?" kata Wonwoo.

"ah, tapi hyungmu melarangku untuk memberi mu soda Wonnie." Kata Jun teringat dengan peringatan Seungcheol soal apa yang tidak boleh di konsumsi dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"ayolah Jun hyungie, aku dapat meminumnya kalau hanya tidak ada Seugcheol hyung. Lagi pula aku sedang kesal dengannya." Balas Wonwoo agak bad mood.

"baiklah tapi hanya kali ini saja" dan di balas dengan senyuman tipis Wowoo yang membuat detak jantung Jun tidak normal.

-LukeTan-

Saat Jun mengantarkan minuman kepada Wonwoo dan Jihoon, Yanan dan Soonyoung datang. Wonwoo pun memperkenalkan Jun kepada kedua temannya.

"Ah, Jadi Sunbae teman dari hyungnya Wonwoo?" tanya Yanan.

"Iya, kami sangat dekat karena kami berada di jurusan yang sama, kalian jurusan apa?" tanya Jun.

"kalo aku sekolah umum Sunbae." Balas Yanan

"kalo aku sama seperti Jihoon dan Wonwoo sunbae." Balas Soonyoung.

"apakah kau berada di kelas yang sama dengan Wonwoo dan Jihoon?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku berada di PA 1 kalian bagaimana?"

"wah kita sekelas, kebetulan kita juga di PA 1" balas Wonwoo.

"Kalo sunbae sendiri?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kebetulan aku berada di jurusan ekonomi, aku Bendahara 2 di organisasi kesiswaan, sedangkan hyungnya Wonwoo wakil ketua organisasi kesiswaan"

Pembicaraan berlanjut ke seputar sekolah, Soonyoung yang paling banyak bertanya. Dan Jun menjelaskan yang dapat disimpulkan bahwa, Sekolah hanya menyediakan makanan di siang hari di karenakan siswa diminta untuk sarapan dan makan malam dengan apa yang mereka inginkan agar sekolah tidak membuang makanan karena selera orang berbeda akan tetapi makanan bergizi di siang hari harus dihabiskan sesuai dengan porsi yang disediakan sekolah sampai tidak tersisa. Dan juga karena besok hari pertama, untuk berkenalan dengan siswa baru lain maka diadakan makan malam khusus untuk hari pertama tahun ajaran baru.

Sampai tidak terasa sudah mendekati jam makan malam maka Jun mengajak yang lain untuk ke ruang makan.

"para siswa, untuk mendekatkan diri kepada siswa lainnya diminta untuk duduk secara acak dan setiap meja terdapat 16 siswa dan diminta untuk para senior untuk berbaur dengan adik kelas kalian." Kata wakil kepala sekolah Ms Jung.

"kita duduk disini ya, nanti seungcheol dan yang lain akan datang" kata Jun

"haruskah Seungcheol hyungie duduk disini? Aku malas melihatnya." Kata Wonwoo kepada Jun.

"Kau jangan seperti itu Wonnie, pasti ada alasan yang membuat hyung mu melakukan itu." Kata Jun menasihati Wonwoo.

"benar kata Jun hyung Wonu-ya, siapa tau nanti hyung mu menjelaskan mengapa dia berkata seperti itu." Kata Jihoon membela.

"terserahkalian sajalah." Kata Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan Yanan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam saja tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya karena tidak enak hati.

"Bagaimana ini Jeonghan? Aku bigung menjelaskan kepada wonu." Kata Seungcheol.

"ya jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi" kesal dengan sifat kekanakan Seungcheol.

"sebentar lagi kita harus kesana tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"minta maaflah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan kepadanya."

"memang kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan seungcheollie?" tanya Jimin yang datang bersama Taehyung.

"Ah, begini hyungie, aku membuat dongsaeng ku marah karena suatu hal."

"hal apa?" tanya taehyung

"hmmmm... itu... itu..."

"Dia hanya ingin Wonu bermanja kepada dia dengan membuat dongsaengnya memohon kepadanya untuk di antarkan ke asramanya, tetapi menjadi salah paham karena kebodohan dirinya sendiri sehingga kali ini dongsaengnya marah padanya." Jelas Jeonghan.

"aigooo... Uri Seungcheollie ternyata ingin memanjakan dongsaengnya, lakukanlah seperti biasa kau minta maaf kepadanya." Jawab Jimin menggoda.

"Ani tapi ..."

"sudah lakukan saja, ayo kita ke tempat mereka, aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan dongsaeng mu seungcheollie." Ajak Taehyung.

Merekapun segera berjalan menuju ke ruang makan, tetapi seungcheol masih ragu untuk melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika mereka minta maaf seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seungcheol jarang sekali berkelahi untuk hal-hal kecil karena biasanya ia akan mengalah. Terakhir kali mereka berkelahi itu sudah cukup lama yaitu saat ia kelas 6 sekolah dasar karena Wonwoo membuat Seungcheol khawatir dan pergi sampai larut malam, itupun karena Wonwoo yang tidak memberi kabar dan berlanjut 2 hari mereka tidak berbicara satu dengan yang lain walaupun Wonwoo sudah minta maaf duluan.

Lamunan Seungcheol membuat waktu terasa cepat sehingga mereka sudah dekat dengan meja yang diduduki oleh Jun.

"ah wennie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin.

"Jimin hyung? Aku sedang menemani Wonnie adik dari pria di belakang mu." Balasnya

"ah, kau yang bernama wonu ya?" tanya Taehyun.

"ah, annyeonghaseyo seonbae-nim, Jeoneun Jeon Wonwoo imnida."

"ah Wonu-ya kau manis sekali, kau dapat memanggil kami dengan hyung saja. Namaku Jimin sedangkan namja yang satu ini Taehyung."

"oh iya ini juga teman ku namanya Jihoon, Yanan dan Soonyoung, Seon- ani hyungie." Jawab Wonwoo dan mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"kami akan duduk disini tak apa kan Wonu-ya?" tanya Taehyung.

"ah tentu saja Taehyung hyung, Aku akan senang bila hyungie mau duduk bersama kami." Membuat Taehyung, Jimin dan Jeonghan duduk.

"Ayo Seungcheollie, duduk. Untuk apa kau hanya berdiri disitu?" kata Jeonghan kemudian membuat Seungcheol duduk.

"kau tidak mau duduk di sebelah dongsaeng mu Seungcheollie?" kode dari Jimin.

"ah, iya aku akan duduk di sebelah Wonu hyung." Membuat Seungcheol berpindah duduk di sebelah Wonwoo yang tadinya di duduki oleh Yanan.

"argh!.." jerit Seungcheol yang di injak kakinya oleh Wonwoo.

"kenapa Seungcheollie?" tanya Jun.

"ahhh, ani tangan ku terjepit oleh bangku." Sangganya.

"ah, kau ini seungcheollie sungguh lemah hanya karena itu saja kau berteriak" balas Jeonghan.

acara pun dimulai mulai dari kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah, Jaebum sang ketua organisasi kesiswaan dan seungcheol sebagai ketua pembina siswa baru sekaligus wakil dari Jaebum. Dan setelah Seungcheol kembali ke bangku maka acara makan malam di mulai.

"ah, wonu-ya... hmmmm... hyungie minta maaf ya" kata seungcheol setelah melihat Wonwoo sudah selesai makan.

"tidak apa, aku tahu kalau hyung sudah tidak peduli lagi pada ku." Balas Wonwoo yang kesal.

"Bukan begitu Wonwoo-ya, aku hanya ingin kau untuk sedikit bermanja kepada hyung mu ini dengan membuat mu memohon untuk diantarkan ke asramamu."

"Bohong! Appa bilang kalau aku terus bermanja kepada hyung maka hyung akan bosan kepadaku." Kata Wonwoo polos.

'argh... appa memang selalu saja berkata seenaknya agar Wonwoo bisa lebih mandiri' pikir Seungcheol

"bukan begitu, itu hanya karangan appa saja Wonu-ya. Maafkan hyung ya? Ya?" sambil memelas.

"benar begitu? Tapi kata ayah..."

*cuuup*

"sudah jangan dengarkan kata ayah maafkan hyung ya." Kata seungcheol setelah mencium adiknya di bibir.

"ne hyungie" kata Wonwoo lalu mencium bibir hyungnya.

Dengan tidak sadar banyak murid lain yang melihat adegan manis itu

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" kata Jun dan Jeonghan kaget.

"meminta maaf? Tentu saja kan?" balas Seungcheol.

"dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Jimin yang bingung dengan tingkah laku hyung dongsaeng di depannya.

"tentu saja Jimin hyunggie, memang apa yang salah?" tanya Wonwoo bingung dengan reaksi para hyungdul.

"dengan berciuman?!" kata Taehyung sedikit berteriak karena masih sedikit kaget.

"kalian tidak usah kaget seperti itu hyungdeul, mereka memang selalu melakukan itu setiap sehabis berantem" kata Jihoon dengan santai sambil memasukan lagi makanan kemulutnya.

"kalian seperti sepasang kekasih kalau seperti itu." Kata Jun polos.

"memang iya hyungie?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memeluk pinggang Seungcheol dan sedikit menyender kan bahunya di dada hyungnya. Walaupun tinggi mereka berbeda dan lebih tinggi Wonwoo tapi karena posisi yang sedikit miring karena jarak membuat kepala Wonwoo persis di pundak.

"tidak usah di pikirkan mungkin mereka hanya sirik saja karena tidak memiliki adik manis seperti mu Wonu-ya" sambil mencolek hidung dongsaengnya.

"hahaha... Sepertinya kau senang sekali Seungcheol memanjakan adik mu." Kata Jeonghan.

"Ani, aku yang senang hyungdul kalau aku dimanjakan Seungcheol hyung" dengan nada manjanya.

Perdebatan pun selesai akan tetapi mereka tidak sadar bahwa beredar rumor kalau Seungcheol memiliki seorang pacar yang berada di tingkat pertama oleh senior. Dan mereka berpikir bahwa selama ini Jeonghanlah pacar Seungcheol karena mereka selalu bersama. Sehingga para fans SeungHan sedikit kesal karena shipper mereka di usik oleh kehadiran pria lain yang entah siapa mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

tiba-tiba Josua datang lalu di duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sebelah Jun.

"hai semua, aku mendengar bisikan – bisikan kalo ada adegan romantis yang dilakukan oleh Seungcheol kepada seseorang. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan hal yang menarik."

"ah, hanya adegan hyung dengan dongsaengnya saja." Kata Jeonghan.

"tapi aku mendengar bahwa ia berciuman?"

"benar Josh, tapi itu hanya adegan hyung dan dongsaengnya yang sungguh seperti orang saja walaupun mereka sodara tapi tidak mirip sama sekali." Ceplos Taehyung.

"ah, itu karena kita memang bukan saudara kandung hyungie, appa mengadopsi ku saat aku masih kecil." Kata Wonwoo menjelaskan.

"Tapi bukannya halo itu dapat menyebabkan kemungkinan akan hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Ani, aku sangat sayang kepasda Wonwoo tapi hanya sebatas saudara. Iyakan Wonu-ya?" dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan lucu dari Wonwoo.

"kau darimana saja Josh?" tanya Jimin.

"aku ketiduran karena tadi membuat pidato untuk pembukaan tadi jadi setelah otak ku di peras aku tertidur" jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"ah, Josua hyungie, ini teman ku Yanan,dia juga murid sekolah umum. Dan yang ini Soonyoung dia sama seperti ku." Jelas Wonwoo.

"hufh, kau musti bersabar Yanan-ah. Di saat para siswa murid khusus dapat pulang jam 7 maka kita harus pulang jam 11." Terang Josua.

"hah?! Selama itu sunbae?" kagetnya.

"Ah panggil saja Josua hyung, dan ya selama itu. Karena kita di persiapkan untuk masuk ke universitas. Tapi tenang saja, kau akan merasa terhibur dengan keberadaan siswa PA." Dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan merana.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka semua kembali ke asrama masing-masing untuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk besok yaitu beristirahat karena hari yang cukup panjang di tambah besok hari pertama masuk sekolah membuat mereka semua dengan cepat masuk kedunia mimpi masing-masing.

-LukeTan-

"Yan-an ah, sekarang sudah pukul 7 pagi sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat bangun"

"ehmmm..."

"Ya! Cepat bangun Yanan-ah! Sebelum kau dihukum saat hari pertama!" sambil menggoyangkan badannya.

"iya, iya wonnie..." suara khas bangun tidur akhirnya terdengar.

"aku akan pergi duluan untuk membeli sarapan kau cepatlah mandi" kata Wonwoo keluar dari kamar.

Saat jalan keluar asrama untuk membeli sarapan di supermarket dekat asrama, Wonwoo bertemu jengan Jihoon dan menanyakan bagaimana dengan tidurnya dan pergi membeli sarapan bersama. Saat sedang membeli sarapan, tiba-tiba seorang namja memanggil wonwoo.

"hai, kau Jeon Wonwoo kan?"

"ah iya benar. Kau siapa?"

" ah, aku Hanbin. Aku juga siswa PA 1 sama seperti mu."

"ah, Hanbin-ah kenalkan teman ku Jihoon." Di balas dengan sapaan Jihoon.

"Ku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Sengcheol sunbae wakil ketua kemahasiswaan ya?" tanyanya.

"ah, bukan begitu Hanbin-ah... "

"kau tidak usah sungkan, semua siswa sudah mengetahuinya. Bahkan kalian tidak sadar kalau berciuman di saat acara makan malam semalam." Godanya.

"Sebenarnya dia hyung ku Hanbin." Balasnya

"eh... hyungmu? Aish... mana mungkin."

"sayangnya kenyataannya begitu Hanbin-ah, Wonwoo dan Seungcheol hyung memang saudara, ya walaupun bukan saudara kandung makanya mereka tidak mirip" kata Jihoon sambil tertawa.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo menjelaskan kepada Hanbin agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman dan setelah itu Soonyoung pun muncul dan mengajak untuk pergi ke kelas setelah membeli roti dan susu untuk bekal di jalan sambil pergi ke kelas.

Ternyata hari pertama hanya berlangsung perkenalan di kelas dan juga perkealan tentang kegiatan club. Dan tentunya memilih ketua kelas.

"jadi siapa yang kalian tunjuk untuk menjadi ketua kelas?" tanya Ms Jang sang wali kelas.

"bagaimana dengan Wonwoo, Seonsaengnim?" kata seseorang bernama Jihyo.

"baiklah, kandidat pertama Wonwoo, adalagi?"  
"tapi Ssaem aku tidak berminat."

"tenang saja, kita hanya mencari kandidat, ada lagi?"

"Kim Min Jae?!" kata seorang bernama Lee Hi.

"baiklah karena cuman berdua ayo kita tentukan pilihan, masukan nama yang kalian inginkan lalu nanti di hitung suaranya yang terbanyak menjadi ketua dan wakilnya untuk suara yangl ebih sedikit." Jelas Ms Jang

karena Wonwoo merupakan murid yang cukup terkenal karena gossip semalam maka kebanyakan murid memilih Wonwoo dan dengan berat hati ia menjadi ketua dan ia memilih siapa saja yang akan menjadi organisasi kelas.

setelah melakukan beberapa kegiatan tersebut Ms Jang menyuruh para murid untuk berkeliling untuk melihat kegiatan club.

tetapi saat Wonwoo dan Jihoon sedeang berjalan menuju club Jurnalis tida – tiba saat membuka pintu ada sebuah ember yang berisi air jatuh dari pintu yang membuat Wonwoo basah kuyup oleh air yang keruh dan berbau...


	3. Line Two

**Something Called Love** by LukeTan

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, Plot cerita punya author dengan gendre BoysLove apabila tidak menyukainya mohon jangan di baca. karena author juga manusia mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan hal lainnya.

 **Line Two**

"hahahahaha" tawa banyak orang saat melihat seorang seorang siswa disiram.

"Makanya jangan menjadi penghancur hubungan orang!" kata seorang wanita.

Wonwoo masih saja diam, terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Jihoon yang memang memiliki tempramental lebih tinggi mendatangi segerombolan wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

"sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan. Tidak kah ini keterlaluan" sindirnya.

"ya! Hoobae. Kau menyindirku hah?!" bentak wanita tersebut.

"Apa kesalahan temanku sampai kau melakukan hal buruk seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

"tentu saja karena dia telah merusak hubungan orang" balasnya sambil berteriak.

Banyak siswa yang menonton kejadian itu tapi diantaranya anak tingkat pertama, karena terjadi keributan yang cukup untuk membuat banyak orang menyaksikannya, maka para senior segera mengajak murid lain untuk berkumpul menyaksikan proses pembulian terhadap junior mereka dan menyebabkan banyak yang berlari ke TKP agar tidak ketinggalan berita.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan merasakan adanya ketidak wajaran pada teman mereka maka Seungcheol memberi kode kepada Jeonghan untuk segera pergi mengikuti kemana arah murid lain berlari.

"kau tidak tau saja bagaimana sakitnya ketika orang yang kau sayangi direbut orang lain!" teriakan wanita yang cukup memekikan telinga membuat mereka berdua segera bergerak lebih cepat untukmengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?!" kata Seungcheol datang, para murid yang sedang menonton pun memberi jalan karena Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang masih berada di belakang kerumunan sehingga belum melihat apa yang terjadi.

"ya! Nayeon, bagaimana ini Seungcheol sudah datang!" panik seseorang dari sebelah wanita yang berbiara tadi.

"Sudah tenang saja ini demi kelancaran hubungan SeungHan!" balasnya.

"Wonu-ya?!" kaget ketika melihat dongsaengnya basah kuyup dan tercium bau anyir yang menyengat.

"Ya! Nayeon, Salah apa Dongsaeng ku sampai kau berbuat hal menjijikan seperti ini! Kata seungcheol marah.

Hening... Wanita yang di panggil Nayeon tersebut masih mencerna kata-kata Seungcheol.

"ya! Aku bertanya apa yang ia lakukan?! Jangan hanya diam saja!" kembali mendekat ke arah Nayeon.

"Seungcheol, kau tak seharusnya berselingkuh dengan pria ini?!" jawabnya asal karena sebelumnya ia masih tidak dapat mengerti perkataan Seungcheol dan panik karena dibentak.

"Selingkuh? Apa maksud mu?" kata seungcheol yang bingung dengan perkataan Nayeon.

"Iya, walaupun kau dengan Jeonghan belum resmi berpacaran tapi kau tidak seharusnya berpaling ke dia!" kesal Nayeon.

"Wonwoo?! Ya dia Dongseng ku bagaimana mungkin aku memacari Dongsaeng sendiri?!"

"Dongsaeng? T-tapi semalam aku melihat kau menciumnya?" dengan nada yang masih berpikir dan cukup panik.

"aku telah melakukan kesalahan pada adik ku makanya aku minta maaf dan begitulah cara kami baikan. Jadi ini semua karen kesalah pahaman?! Ayo semuanya Bubar!"

"Aku akan mengantar Wonnie ke kamar, Seungcheol kau lebih baik melanjutkan tugasmu." Kata Jeonghan segera pergi bersama dengan murid-murid lainnya.

Wonwoo masih saja menatap dengan mata yang kosong, bahkan Jeonghan harus memandikan Wonwoo dikarenakan orang di depannya masih saja tidak bergerak saat sudah sampai di kamarnya. Jeonghan merasa sedikit iri dengan kulit namja yang berada di depannya karena selain memiliki kulit yang putih mulus, kulitnya juga halus dan lembut. Walaupun Jeonghan juga memiliki kulit yang mulus tetapi tetap saja tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Wonwoo.

Tok.. tok... tok...

Jeonghan pun membuka pintu dan di lihatnya Seungcheol yang kemudian membiarkan dia memasuki kamar Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih belum sadar sepertinya, masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong."

"Aish... wanita itu! Wonwoo memiliki psikologi yang cukup lemah, maka dari itu aku selalu berhati-hati padanya. Tolong Jeonghan, segera bereskan gossip yang tidak benar itu setelah ini" katanya lalu bergerak menuju kasur Wonwoo.

"wonu-ya?  
wonnie...  
tolong dengarkan aku"

Matanya berair dan perlahan jatuh ke pipinya begitupun Wonwoo.

"Hyungie, kenapa menangis?" tanya Wonwoo setelah melihat Seungcheol.

"Karna aku sedih wonu-ya, kau bahkan tidak merespon panggilan ku" kata Seungcheol lalu memeluk dongsaengnya dengan erat.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"sudahlah, itu tak penting yang penting sekarang wonu segera istirahat. Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit. Arraseo?"

Wonwoo memiliki masalah Psikologis, bukan dia gila atau semacamnya. Tetapi apabilah ia merasa sedih, terkejut, dan merasa tidak di inginkan, maka dia akan diam dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku setelah itu dan ia tidak akan mengingat kejadian yang menyakitkan itu, bahkan orang yang menyakitinya tidak ada lagi di ingatannya.

Wonwoo pun mengikuti saran dari hyungnya. Ia merupakan anak yang penurut, karena dia tidak mau orang lain tidak menyukainya. Rasa tidak suka yang orang perlihatkan dapat menyebabkan hal seperti ini terjadi maka dari itu hyungnya dan appanya selalu meminta dirinya untuk menjuadi orang yang baik dan penurut.

Siang pun berganti menjadi malam, karena Wonwoo sudah beristirahat lama, maka dari itu ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Maka ia pergi keluar sekolah untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia melihat sebuah supermarket 24 jam dan memasukinya.

"selamat datang. apa yang kau lakukan di jam malam seperti ini?" tanya seseorang berkulit tan yang melihat seorang menggunakan jas seragam.

"Ah, aku hanya tidak dapat tidur, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Wonwo yang melihat seorang namja yang ia yakini seumuran atau bahkan lebih tua darinya.

"aku sedang menjaga toko, Sunbae ku tak dapat melakukan _part time-_ nya jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

"aku tidak pernah melihat mu, kau bersekolah di sini?" dan hanya di balas dengan menggeleng oleh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"hmmmm, apakah kau bersekolah di sekitar sini? Bukannya sekolah menengah atas sekitar sini hanya Pledis High School?"

"ah, kau bersekolah disana? Aku masih Junior mungkin tahun depan aku akan bersekolah disana" balasnya

"kau masih Junior?! Dengan tinggi mu seperti ini?! Bahkan aku baru belakangan ini saja baru tumbuh. kau sungguh sangat beruntung."

"hahaha.. Jangan merendah seperti itu, bahkan kau juga pasti menjadi primadona di sekolah kan? karena kemanisan mu itu?" godanya.

"Ya! Aku namja mana mungkin aku manis" balas Wonwoo kesal.

"apa salahnya namja manis? Kau sangat menggemaskan walaupun kau tirus dan sangat kurus sunbae."

"Aku kurus?! Yang benar saja?!" sanggahnya.

"apakah sunbae tidak punya kaca di kamar asrama itu? Aku dapat membopong mu dengan mudah" katanya sambil mengangkat badan kurus Wonwoo.

"ya! Turunkan aku!" katanya dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"untuk kali ini sunbae boleh mengambil apapun yang sunbae inginkan. Aku prihatin dengan badan kurus sunbae."

"kau dapat menggendongku hanya karena kau memiliki tinggi yang tidak normal" memberi alasan.

"ya... ya... disini menjual cheese burger yang sangat enak, sunbae mau?"

"Mau!" balasnya senang saat mendengar makanan tersebut, matanya berbinar dan senyum yang menawan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"tunggu sebentar sunbae, akan aku buatkan. Kali ini gratis untuk sunbae."

"benarkah! terimakasih" pria itu langsung meninggalkan Wonwoo untuk membuatkan cheese burger.

 _*Anju! Nice!* bunyi ringtone wonwoo_

"yoboseyo hyung?"

"apakah kau sudah meminum obat mu Wonu-ya?" tanya suara disebrang sana.

"nanti hyung setelah aku sampai kamar aku akan meminumnya"

"Sampai kamar? Kau sedang di luar Wonu-ya? Sekarang sudah malam. Kau dimana? Aku akan segera menyusul mu jangan kemana mana"

"hyungie! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sedang ada di super market dekat sekolah. Aku bosan dan sedikit lapar jadi aku mencari makanan."

"bagaimana kau bisa keluar? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau di culik? Tidak ada alasan aku akan kesana!"

"tidak perlu hyung, mana ada yang akan menculik Wonu. Kau terlalu berlebihan hyung. Wonu tadi keluar saja, tidak ada yang penjaga, lagi pula pintu gerbang tadi masih terbuka ya aku keluar saja lagi pula tidak ada yang buka di dalam sekolah"

"tidak! Aku akan kesana tunggu aku!" lalu panggilan pun terputus.

"siapa?"

"hyung ku, dia sungguh berlebihan."

"sebaiknya kau mendengar apa kata hyung mu. Mahluk manis seperti sunbae memang sungguh berbahaya kalau keluar pada tengah malam seperti ini."

"Ya! Aku tidak manis! Aku juga namja dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"sudahlah hyung, menurut saja. Ini, kembalilah ke sekolah sebelum hyung mu mengkhawatirkan mu." Katanya sambil memberikan pelastik berisi cola dan cheese burger.

"trimakasih, sebaiknya aku jalan sekarang sebelum Seungcheol hyung sampai."

Wonwoo segera jalan keluar, 'ah iya aku lupa menanyakan namanya, dia sungguh baik' ingatnya setelah sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

Setelah memasuki gerbang Seungcheol ternyata baru saja akan datang, dan pastinya sebelum memasuki asramahnya Seungcheol menasihati Wonwoo untuk tidak keluar di jam tengah malam seperti ini dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh dongsaengnya. Untungnya Seungcheol tidak melihat isi dari plastik yang berisi cola karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya. Dan Wonwoo pun memakan cheese burger dan cola dengan senang.

Seungcheol tidak mau minuman yang tidak sehat seperti itu diminum dongsaengnya, karena wonwoo yang pada dasarnya makan sedikit maka gula buatan yang terkandung dari minuman sejenis cola membuat Wonwoo akan lebih sedikit makan dan selain itu menurut Seungcheol cola tidak baik bagi kesehatan.

-LukeTan-

Tidak terasa satu bulan berjalan dengan cepat, ya karena kesibukan sekolah sendiri. Wonwoo sekarang bekerja _part-time_ di cafe Jun, selain itu juga ia mengikuti club jurnalistik sedangkan Jihoon karena lebih tertarik untuk belajar mengarransemen lagu maka ia mengikuti club music. Waktu Wonwoo untuk bertemu dengan Yanan pun sedikit yaitu di pagi dan malam hari saat ia akan mengerjakan tugas atau sebelum tidur. Karena sudah memasuki bulan april, Pladis High School melakukan kegiatan tahunannya yaitu _Spring Festival_.

"seperti rumor yang beredar, 2 minggu lagi sekolah akan mengadakan _Spring Festival_. Tidak seperti tahun lalu yang hanya berisikan bazar, tahun ini akan ada pertunjukan. Kita kelas X Performance Art akan melakukan pertunjukan sebuah drama, jadi PA1 dan 2 akan bergabung untuk melakukan pertunjukan yang menarik." Jelas Ms Jang.

"Apakah semua murid berpartisipasi menjadi pemain?" tanya Jihoon.

"tentu saja tidak, kita akan terbagi menjadi dua tim, yaitu _performance team_ dan _production team._ Dan itu tergantung dari kalian akan masuk team apa, jadi nanti saat jam bebas kalian akan mengadakan meeting. Aku harap kalian semua datang."

"apakah harus Ssaem?" tanya Wonwoo.

"ya, kalau ada yang tidak datang maka kalian akan di tempatkan di team yang sudah di tentukan saat rapat dan tidak dapat di bantah. Karena sebentar lagi waktu jam perwalian akan habis, maka Ssaem akan kembali ke ruangan." Dan di akhiri salam yang dipimpin oleh Wonwoo tentunya.

"Minjae-ya, nanti kau yang ke pertemuan ya, soalnya aku ada kerja sambilan."

"baiklah Wonu-ya, nanti setelah aku selesai aku akan ke tempat mu untuk memberi tahu detailnya ya."

"trimakasih Minjae."

"tapi nanti akhir pekan kita jalan ya? Berdua."

"apa-apaan kau Minjae, hanya seperti itu aja meminta lebih" sindirr Jihoon yang baru saja datang.

"aku minta pada Wonwoo bukan kau" 'dasar Uke galak, tidak seperti Wonu yang manis ini' kesalnya dalam hati.

"baiklah, hanya jalan saja Hoonie."

"terserahlah"

Wonwoo itu menjadi incaran banyak siswa, tidak hanya seangkatan, tetapi juga sunbaenya sebut saja Jun. Dia yang paling gerak cepat, mulai dari meminta tolong untuk membantunya di cafe sampai makan siang selalu dia sempatkan waktu untuk menemui Wonwoo. Sering kali Seungcheol mengingatkan Jun untuk tidak mendekati dongsaengnya tapi Jun masih saja mendekatinya.

Wonwoo tidak pernah berfikir negatif kecuali yang menyangkut hal yang paling berharga seperti hyungnya, appanya, dan Jihoon. Karena ia takut akan kehilangan mereka, sedangkan yang lainnya tidak terlalu dipikirkannya. Hanbin juga sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan Wonwoo tapi hanya sebatas teman dan Hanbin tidak melakukan pendekatan seperti yang di lakukan oleh Minjae maka dari itu Wonwoo nyaman-nyaman saja ketika bersamanya.

Hubungan Wonwoo dengan teman hyungnya juga cukup baik, mereka sering kali makan siang dan malam bersama. Orang yang terdekat di sekolah selain teman hyungnya (Jeonghan, Jun, dan Joshua'3J?') itu Yanan dan Soonyoung. Tetapi karena Yanan berbeda Jurusan jadi hanya pada saat makan siang saja bergabung selebihnya ia akan berada di gedung sekolah umum untuk melakukan Yaja 'Semacam belajar sendiri di perpustakaan khusus'.

tidak terasa hari berjalan dengan cepat. jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, dan Wonwoo baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"ah... Wonu-ya.. terus seperti itu" desah seseorang dari arah kamar mandi.

"hisap terus... ahhhh... ahhh..." kali ini suaranya lebih keras. Wonwoo masih diam saja bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ahhh... ahhhh... sedikit lagi wonie.." entah mengapa desahan itu membuat wonwoo sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga ia perlahan membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan.

Ia melihat Yanan melakukan sesuatu yang entah dia tidak mengerti apayang di lakukan pria tersebut karena Yanan berada di kloset yang berada dekat dengan pintu sehingga sedikit membelakangi Wonwoo yang mengintip di celah kecil.

"ahhh... aku mau keluar Wonie... ah... ah..."  
Wonwoo hanya melihat sesuatu muncrat, tetapi tidak begitu mengetahui itu apa. Karena panik takut ketahuan maka Wonwoo keluar kamarnya.

Saat di luar ia bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon di depan kamarnya.

"Wonu-ya kau mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung.

"mau ke supermarket depan sekolah. Mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung pun pergi keluar menemani Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya? Kau kenapa diam saja?...  
Wonu  
Jeon Wonwoo!" kesal Jihoon.

"hah?"

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan Wonnie?"

"ah... hmmmm... itu..."

"Apa? Jangan cuman hmmm...itu... saja bagaimana kita mengerti kalo balasmu hanya seperti itu Wonu?" Jihoon gereget dengan tingkah laku Wonwoo.

"aku hanya bingung menjelaskannya... bagai mana ya?"

"coba saja katakan yang ada di pikiran mu wonnie."

"jadi begini, tadi aku baru saja masuk kamar tiba-tiba ada bunyi yang aneh dari kamar mandi."

"bunyi seperti apa? Cobaa contohkan." Tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Aneh seperti Ahhhhh... Sedikit lagi..." sambil meniru suaranya.

"ehhh... wonnie, cukup" balas Soonyoung yang sedikit berfikiran kotor.

"kenapa? Aku hanya mencontohkan yang Yanan lakukan di kamar mandi." Tanyanya polos

"itu dia tandanya sedang masturbasi wonu-ya." Jelas Jihoon.

"memang kau tidak pernah melakukannya Wonnie?" dan hanya di balas dengan menggeleng.

" kau harus melakhuan ... " tidak jelas karena mulutnya di tutup oleh tangan Jihoon.

"Jangan mengajarkan yang tidak benar Hoshi!"

"Tidak benar? Jadi itu tidak baik? Kalau begitu aku harus bilang kepada Yanan" sambil berjalan kembali ke asrama.

"ya! wonu-ya, tidak perlu. Ah... bukan begitu maksud ku." Cegah Jihoon sambil menarik kembali Wonwoo.

"Banyak pria yang melakukannya jadi tidak usah di bahas lagi" elak Jihoon.

"kau jangan meracuni otak polos Wonwoo, Hoshi." Bisik Jihoon dan di balas anggukan mengerti.

Wonwoo merasakan ada yang aneh pada Jihoon. 'kalau banyak pria melakukannya bukannya harusnya dia juga melakukannya?' tanya di dalam hati. Ia seperti berfikir pasti Jihoon tidak memberi tahunya karena ada hal yang tersembunyi dari melakukan masturbasi.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau beli di supermarket?" tanya jihoon mengalihkan.

"ahhh... itu aku ingin makan cheese burger dan cola, sudah 4 hari aku tidak memakannya." Di lengkapi dengan rona merah samar di pipinya yang di perhatikan juga oleh kedua temannya.

"hanya itu Wonnie? Sepertinya ada hal lain, kau bahkan sering kesana walaupun tidak setiap hari setelah ku perhatikan." Bohong Soonyoung.

"Ah... eh... tidak kok, aku hanya seminggu dua kali kesana saat aku sedang kosong." Elaknya.

"wah bahkan kau seminggu dua kali? Dari kapan?" sambung Soonyoung.

"baru sebulan ini kok... eh tunggu? Katanya kau memperhatikan ku? Kalau begitu harusnya kau tau dong. Kau berbohong ya?!" sebal Wonwoo sudah di bohongi Soonyoung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaha... kau saja Wonu yang mudah dikelabuhi mahluk ini."

"maaf ya wonnie, tapi tidak apa kau tetap imut kok"

"imut dari mana? Aku tampan tau."

"terserah kau saja wonu, jadi siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya jihoon.

"ada seorang penjaga supermarket di sana yang sungguh baik... eh tunggu aku tidak mengatakan itu seseorang, kalian mengelabuhi ku lagi" kesal Wonwoo.

"aku kan hanya bertanya dari yang aku tangkap kau saja yang terlalu polos Wonu-ya. Jadi kita akan menemuinya?" yang di balas dengan gelengan.

"kenapa?"

"entahlah, setiap aku kesana dia tidak ada padahal aku kesana di hari yang sama." Balasnya.

"wonnie kau menyukainya ya" tebak Soonyoung.

"ehhh... aku tidak tau."

Seperti yang terjadi sebelum – sebelumnya ternyata lelaki yang di carinya tidak ada lagi, maka dari itu ia hanya membeli Cheese burger dan cola dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

"kau jangan terlalu sering membeli Cola Wonu-ya, kalau sampai hyung tau pasti dia akan marah." Kata jihoon mengingatkan.

"tenang saja, kita makan disini hyung tidak akan melihat kok."

"pantas saja kau jadi jarang sarapan dan porsi makan siang mu makin sedikit. Untung Seungcheol hyung tidak memperhatikan karena kau selalu memberikan sisanya kepada ku dan hoshi di saat ia tidak melihat."

"oh, Jadi sekarang Jeon Wonwoo sudah berani ya berbohong pada ku." Suara seungcheol membuat Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Soonyoung terdiam dan menunduk.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ma... Maafkan aku hyung. Aku mengaku salah." Balas Wonwoo masih menunduk.

"Ketahuan baru mengaku, kau benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo dongsaeng ku?"

"Ma... Maaf hyung. Aku bukannya berbohong,... hanya saja aku... sedang ingin hyung." Sambil menahan air mata nya.

"sudahlah Seungcheol, dia hanya sedang ingin." Bela jeonghan sambil mengelus pundak dongsaeng kesayangannya yang sedang menahan tangis.

"Sudah berapa kali?" dengan suara datar.

"hmmmmm..." sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Sekali?" dan hanya di balas dengan gelengan.

"jadi enam kali?" dan di balas dengan anggukan.

"kemari." Masih dengan suara datar.

"sudahlah Seungcheollie, ini hanya hal kecil" bela Jeonghan.

"Lee Jihoon, kau mengetahuinya?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar.

"kami baru mengetahuinya tadi hyung." Balas Soonyoung dengan sedikit takut dan kasihan melihat Jihoon yang takut untuk menjawab.

"ku bilang kesini Jeon Wonwoo!" Kembali mengarahkan matanya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun dengan takut dengan perlahan mendekati hyungnya.

"lebih dekat lagi, berdiri di depan ku" dan di turuti Wonwoo.

*pruuk* Bunyi pelukan(?)

"hyung bukannya melarang mu karena alasan konyol wonu-ya, meminum cola membuat mu lebih sedikit makan. Hyung mengkhawatirkan mu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit? Untung hyung melihat mu, bagaimana kalau tidak? Kau akan terus meminum cola bukan?"

"maafkan aku hyung" lalu air mata pun turun dan bergerak menuju pipinya.

Wonwoo merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah karena tidak mengikuti apa kata hyungnya maka dari itu ia merasa sedih dan menangis.

"kau boleh sekali-sekali meminum cola, tapi kau harus menghabiskan makananmu, jangan lagi melupakan sarapan. Kalau sampai aku mendengar atau melihatnya maka kau tidak boleh lagi minum cola. Yaksok?"

" Nde Hyung, Jeongmal Mianhae."

"Kajja! kembali ke asrama." Kini tersenyum dan membuat perasaan lega bagi ketiga namja lainnya.

-LukeTan-

Tidak terasa persiapan demi persiapan untuk _Spring Festival_ berjalan dengan lancar. Untuk kordinasi acara merupakan tugas dari sekolah umum, sedangkan pertunjukan di bebankan kepada sekolah performance arts, dan tentunya bazar dibebankan kepada sekolah ekonomi. Wonwoo sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya, karena dia bertugas di kostum sedangkan Jihoon di bagian music and sound. Dan karena rehearsal sudah selesai dari tadi pagi, maka mereka pun sedang kosong dan memutuskan untuk melihat stand.

Keadaan sekolah sangat ramai karena untuk hari ini, sekolah di buka untuk umum.

"Sunbae!" teriak seseorang ke arah Wonwoo. Tapi karena yang di panggil masih menikmati cutton candy yang baru saja di belikan Jun, maka ia mendekati pria yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Jun hyungie ini sangat manis" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau ingin yang lain? Akan ku bawakan." Dan dibalas dengan menggeleng.

"Jun, Palli! bantu kami untuk membuat pesanan! Jangan menganggu Wonu-ku." Seru Seungcheol. Dan denga terpaksa jun pamit dengan Wonwoo.

"Sunbae sendiri saja?" tanya pria berkulit tan mengagetkan Wonwoo sehingga tidak sengaja hampir jatuh untung saja pinggangnya di tahan oleh orang yang mengagetkan.

"Ya! Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu juga. Terimakasih ya untuk yang waktu itu." Balas wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Karena ia sangat senang jadi ia melupakan bahwa tadinya ia ingin marah dengan orang yang mengagetkannya.

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Sunbae?" Wonwoo bingung dengan tingkah lakunya hingga beberapa detik kemudian barulah di balas.

"ah maaf, Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." Balasnya.

"hari ini kau sungguh manis sunbae dengan menggunakan baju berwarna baby blue sangat cocok dengan dirimu."

"Mwo?! Aku namja Mingyu-ya." Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"bahkan sekarang kau makin lucu lagi Sunbae."

"jangan panggil aku sunbae, Hyung saja bagaimana? Wonu Hyung?"

"baiklah Wonu hyung, maukah kau mengantarkan aku keliling bazar ini?"

"tentu saja dengan senang hati."

Wonwoo sungguh sangat senang bertemu dengan Mingyu, Karena terlalu senang tidak sengaja mereka terpisah karena kerumunan yang cukup padat. Untung saja Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo walaupun berada di kerumunan yang cukup padat.

"hyung! Aku mencari mu. Kau berjalan terlalu cepat."

"ah, mian. Kajja! Kau ingin apa?" tanya yang lebih tua.

"Hyung mau apa?"

"aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku kembali?"

"aku suka yang hyung suka."

"aish! Baiklah" sebenarnya karena perkataan Mingyu membuat pipinya merona.

"Jamkkan manyo hyung, agar kita tidak terpisah lagi." Katanya sambil menggenggam namja yang lebih tua darinya.

Walaupun dengan sedikit malu-malu tetapi sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa nyaman. Ia sungguh senang walaupun tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan. Genggaman namja di sampingnya seakan membuat dirinya aman.

Tanpa sadar ada dua pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan di rekam.

"kalo aku berikan kepada Seungcheol hyung apa yang terjadi ya?" dilema karena sebenarnya Seungcheol menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Wonwoo, tapi ia takut kalau di beri tahu maka akan bertingkah berlebihan.

"Ya sudahlah aku memberi kode saja nanti" kata teman dari namja tersebut.

"aku ingin cake yang ini dan hazelnut latte" kata Mingyu.

"Aku sama kan saja." Balasnya.

"kenapa jadi terbalik hyung? Kan harusnya aku yang memesan sama dengan mu" balasnya

"tidak apa, aku hanya tidak mau ambil pusing." Sambil memberikan uang kepada penjaga kasih.

"Tunggu Noona, aku saja yang membayar." Cegahnya.

"Tidak hyung, namja yang membayar."

"Ya Kim Mingyu aku juga namja. Sudah aku sudah mengaluarkannya " Kesal Wonwoo

"silahkan menunggu di meja, nanti akan kami antarkan" kata Yeoja tersebut.

Pesanan pun datang saat Mingyu sedang perpikir untuk mencari topik.

"hyung, apakah hyungmu nanti akan kesini" katanya mengingat kejadian saat pertama bertemu.

"sepertinya dia sibuk."

"hyung mu sepertinya over protective pada mu ya hyung?"

"Ani, biasa saja seperti saudara pada umumnya."

"Sepertinya tidak hyung. Aku merasa dia sangat perhatian dengan mu."

"memang sih bahkan aku melakukan sesuatu saja banyak sekali yang di larang, bahkan agar dapat membantu Jun hyung di cafe saja ia memberi syarat kepada Jun hyung agar aku tidak bekerja di bagian dapur."

"Coba kemarikan tangan mu hyung." Sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tangan Wonwoo. Yang lebih tua hanya menuruti perkataannya.

"halus hyung, bahkan lebih halus dari tangan Noona ku. Kau sungguh sangat menggoda hyung"

"ehh... apa maksudmu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Rona merah samar terpancar dari kulit wonwoo yang sangat putih.

"kau sungguh sangat manis hyung."

"Ish! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang tidak suka di panggil manis Gyuie."

"ah, maafkan aku Wonwon. Aku hanya berkata sejujurnya." Sambil menatap Wonwoo.

mingyu masih terus saja memegang tangan Wonwoo, cangung tapi entah mengapa masih ada kenyamanan di antara mereka. Mingyu mengingat kembali kejadian awal melihat Wonwoo. Seorang namja yang manis baru saja datang memasuki super market yang ia jaga saat itu, Manis. Pandangan kepada namja di depannya membuat hatinya berdetak lebih kencang. Perasaan yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Bahkan ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini pada pacarnya Tzuyu.

"hyung coba rasakan cake yang ku pesan ini" sambil menyendokan ke bibir tipis Wonwoo.

"bagaimana enak?" yang di balas dengan anggukan.

"Wonwoo-ya? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungcheol melihat kejadian yang cukup romantis itu.

"ah, hyung kenalkan ini Kim Mingyu teman ku, Mingyu ini Hyung ku Seungcheol" jelasnya dan Mingyu memberi salam.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit entahlah mungkin menganggu.

"ah, kita hanya berbincang saja hyung."

"hmmmm dengan berpegangan tangan seperti itu?" Membuat tidak sengaja mereka dengan cepat melepaskan tanganya seperti maling yang baru saja tertangkap basah sedang mencuri.

"eh.. hemmm... itu?"

"Ku lihat kau juga menyuapi adik ku?"

"eh.. itu.. emmm?"

"Ah aku hanya ingin agar Wonwoo mencoba cake ini hyung" balas Mingyu

"tapi kalian kan memesan cake yang sama" desak Seungcheol.

'Bodohnya kau Kim Mingyu! Harusnya kau berfikir dengan lebih cerdas lagi' umpatnya dalam hati.


	4. Line Three

**Something Called Love** by LukeTan

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, Plot cerita punya author dengan gendre BoysLove apabila tidak menyukainya mohon jangan di baca. karena author juga manusia mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan hal lainnya.

 **Line 3**

Tidak terasa acara _Spring festival_ pun berakhir, Wonwoo sekarang sudah berada di kamarnya bersama dengan Yanan.

"Wonie, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya melihat Wonwoo melamun.  
"Ani, aku hanya memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Seungcheol hyung."  
"Memang dia berkata apa?"  
"Aku katanya tidak boleh pacaran dulu, memang apa buruknya sih? Lagi pula juga aku tidak mempunyai teman kencan bagaimana mungkin aku pacaran."  
"Bukannya kau memiliki teman kencan? Jun Hyung? Teman sekalas mu yang sering mengajak mu kencan, siapa namanya? Minjae?"  
"Aish... Minjae itu hanya mengajak jalan jalan saja, sedangkan Jun hyung sudah aku anggap hyung ku sendiri. Kau lihat saja dia memperlakukan ku seperti yang Seungcheol hyung lakukan."  
"Terserah padamu sajalah. Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan kan Wonnie."  
"ehhh... Bercanda mu lucu sekali Yanan-ah."  
"Kalo aku serius bagaimana?"  
"Kau itu jangan bercanda terus. Sudahlah aku mau tidur saja. Besok hari sabtu aku harus bekeja." Elaknya.

Sabtu merupakan hari bebas untuk sekolah Performance Art, tidak seperti sekolah umum dan Ekonomi yang masih belajar, tetapi sekolah ekonomi hanya setengah hari sedangkan sekolah umum sama saja seperti hari biasa.

Wonwoo pagi-pagi sudah bangun dan berbenah di Cafe, karena Jadwal kali ini ia hanya bersama dengan Soonyoung karena yang lain masih harus sekolah. Sedangkan pada hari sabtu banyak siswa jurusan PA yang biasanya mencari sarapan maka dari itu Wonwoo bersikeras meminta Jun untuk membuka cafenya di pagi hari dan Wonwoo yang mengurusnya.

Karena Cafe yang buka hanya di tempat mereka maka banyak siswa yang pergi kesana untuk menikmati secangkir kopi atau teh dan roti atau sejenisnya untuk sarapan.

"Pagi Wonwoo." Sapa Minjae.  
"Mau pesan apa?"  
"Americano dan Kimbab, Nanti kau bekerja sampai jam berapa Wonie?"  
"Seperti biasa jam 3, kenapa?"  
"Ayo jalan dengan ku."  
"aku sudah sering berjalan dengan mu,hari ini aku ingin berjalan dengan Hyung." Balasnya  
"ayolah, kita hari ini berkencan lagi."pintanya.  
"kencan? Jadi dari kemarin kita berkencan" tanyanya agak terkejut.  
"tentu saja, kitakan hanya jalan berdua. Apa namanya selain berkencan."  
"Jadi kalo jalan berdua berarti berkencan?" tanyanya penasaran.  
"tentu saja Wonnie. Jadi bagaimana?"  
"Kencan kan kalo kita sedang pacaran atau pendekatan Minjae."  
"Ya! Aku kan memang sedang pendekatan padamu!" kesalnya.  
"Hah?! Benarkah?! Bagaimana ini? Hyung melarangku untuk berkencan Minjae-ya."  
"ini pesanan mu Minjae-ya. Aku menambahkan beberapa Simple syrup khusus untuk mu agar moodmu cepat kembali" Kata Soonyoung datang. Minjae mengambil pesanan dan jalan ke bangku yang berisi Hanbin dan beberapa teman lainnya dengan lesu.

"Hoshi, kenapa kau memberi pemanis untuk memberikan mood booster kepadanya?" tanyanya saat minjae sudah berada cukup jauh.  
"Kau secara tidak langsung menolak ajakan dia untuk menjadi teman kencannya Wonnie! Bukankah sudah jelas!" Kesal Soonyoung dengan kepolosan namja di sampingnya.  
"Aish, lalu aku harus apa? Aku jadi tidak enak. Apakah aku harus memberikan bunga seperti yang dilakuakn di televisi untuk meminta maaf?" tanyanya tidak enak.  
"Ya! Kalau begitu kau hanya memberikan harapan palsu." Balasnya.  
"Kalau begitu mulai besok kita tidak bisa jalan berdua hoshi, nanti hyung kira kita berkencan. Aku tak mau nanti hyung marah padamu" balasnya lagi.  
"YA! Yang benar saja Wonnie, Jihoon sering sibuk dan sahabat ku hanya kau! hanya dirimu! Lagi pula bukan itu maksud Minjae." Kesal dengan kepolosan Wonwoo.  
"Tapi nanti kalau hyung melihat bagaimana?"  
"Terserahlah! Aku malas menjelaskannya." Dan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo ke belakang.  
"Aish... ada apa dengannya. Apakah aku salah?" gumamnya.

Cafe cukup ramai pagi ini, walaupun hanya berdua, tapi koordinasi antara Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sangat baik dan cekatan. Jeonghan, Taehyung dan Jimin datang seperti weekend biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan Hoshi? Sepertinya ia sedang kesal" kata Jeonghan kepada Wonwoo saat mengantarkan makanan ke meja mereka.  
"Dia kesal dengan ku hyung, karena kita tidak bisa jalan berdua lagi karena kejadian kemarin dengan Mingyu, menurut hyung aku tidak boleh berkrncan ataupun berpacaran saat ini." Jelasnya.  
"memang kau dengan Hoshi sedang pendekatan? Bukannya pria itu menyukai Jihoon?" tanya Taehyung.  
"Bukan seperti itu hyungdul, karena hyung melarangku untuk berkencan jadi aku tidak dapat berjalan berdua dengan namja manapun. Iya aku tau mereka sedang dekat makanya aku tidak mau membuat rumorseakan aku juga sedang berkencan dengan Hoshi" terangnya.  
"Ya! Jalan berdua bukan berarti kau sedang berkencan dengannya Wonu" balas Jimin.  
"hah? Bukannya jalan berdua juga disebut berkencan Hyung?"  
"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Berkencan berarti salah satu dari kalian memiliki perasaan suka bukan hanya jalan berdua." Jelas Taehyung.  
"tapi aku memang suka dengan Hoshi."  
"hmmm, maksudku bukan suka dalam artian suka berteman dengannya Wonu-ya, tetapi suka ingin memilikinya." Jelas Jeonghan.  
"begitukah? Seperti yang dilakukan Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung itu di sebut berkencan ya?" tanyanya.  
"hahahaha, kau terlalu polos Wonu-ya. Kau jangan terlalu terus terang, kau tidak lihat rona merah di pipi Jeonghan? Dia sedang malu karena menyebut mereka berkencan. Hahahah" jelas Jimin.  
"ah, maafkan aku Jeonghan hyung. Tapi aku senang kalau nanti hyung berpacaran dengan Seungcheol hyung."  
"Ah, jangan begitu Wonu-ya. Aku jadi malu karena perkataan mu barusan, aku hanya mengikuti alur yang hyungmu lakukan."  
"nanti aku akan menanyakan kepada hyung kapan kalian akan resmi berpacaran." Jawab Wonwoo.  
"eh, tidak perlu Wonu-ya."  
"tidak apa, jhadi nanti kalau aku juga mempunyai teman berkencan hyung akan mengijinkan aku untuk berpacaran juga." Jelasnya.  
"Ya! Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan Jeonghan Wonu-ya" tebak Taehyung.  
"bukan begitu, habis hyung melarangkiu utuk berkencan mungkin karena dia juga tidak punya poacar jadi mungkin kalau dia sudah punya dia akan lebih memahaminya."  
"jadi siapa yang ingin kau ajak berkencan?" tanya Taehyung.  
"eh, ah, itu belum ada hyung. Mungkin aku kurang menarik untuk saat ini."  
"Jangan bercanda! Jun, teman sekelasmu yang tampan itu, ada lagi teman sekamar mujuga sepertinya tertarik dengan mu Wonu-ya." Terang Jimin.  
"Jun Hyung hanya menganggapku adiknya sedangkan mereka berdua aku yakin mereka hanya menganggapku teman sepertinya aku harus membantu Hoshi aku permisi dulu hyungdul.  
"baiklah kau semangat ya." Kata Jimin.  
"pastinya" dan kembali ke kasir.

Wonwoo sebenarnya bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghadapi Yanan dan juga Minjae karena sepertinya dia tidak menyukai mereka sebagai pacar, ia menganggap mereka hanya seperti teman baiknya saja tidak lebih. 'sepertinya aku harus bertanya tentang ini kepada hyung' kata Wonwoo dalam hati.

-LukeTan-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Jadwal kerja Wonwoo sudah selesai dari 3 jam yang lalu bahkan ia sudah mandi dan bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke kamar hyungnya. Walaupun ia tidak memberi kabar kepada hyungnya akan kedatangannya tapi ia yakin kalau hyungnya pasti akan mau menemanihnya hari ini.

Sesampainya ia di kamar hyungnya ia membuka pintu kamar tetapi yang ia lihat hanya kamar kosong tanpa penghuni. 'Sungguh ceroboh ternyata hyung bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan kamar dengan keadaan pintu tidak terkunci.' Pikirnya.

"bagaimana kalau aku memberi kejutan kepada hyung?" monolognya sambil mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. ia melihat lemari pakaian dan dengan segera membuka pintu lemari tersebut. 'Cukup berantakan, tapi masih ada tempat untuk bersembunyi jadi aku akan bersembunyi di sini saja lagi pula pintu lemarinya memiliki cela jadi aku tapat melihat keadaan' pikirnya dan segera bersembunyi.

"Ayo segera tutup pintunya Hannie, aku sudah tidak tahan" kata seseorang yang iya yakini kalau itu hyungnya.  
"Tapi kali ini hanya oral ya, tidak lebih." Balas seseorang. Karena penasaran maka Wonwoo mengintip lewat cela lemari  
'oh ternyata Jeonghan hyung, tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Oral? Apa itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

karena lokasi lemari yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur dan pintu yang menghadap ke arah samping kasur jadi posisi tersebut dapat melihatsecara jelas apa yang kedua namjua tersebut lakukan.

Seungcheol berada posisi tiduran sedangkan Jeonghan sedang berada di atasnya lalu mereka sedang berciuman. Kedua namja tersebut berciuman dengan lembut dan tangan Jeonghan mulai masuk ke dalam baju melewati bagian bawah kemeja Seungcheol.

"emhhhhh... kau sungguh tidak sabaran Hannie, bahkan tanganmu sudah mulai menh... ahhh... gerayangi ku sebelum kau melepas kancing – kancing kemejaku" kata Seungcheol

"Aku tau kalau adik mu sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melakukan ini" kata Jeonghan sambil mengelus gundukan yang sudah mulai membesar karena sentuhan jeonghan

'Hah? Dia tau kalau aku sedang bersembunyi' pikir wonwoo yang di buyarkan oleh desahan Hyungnya.

"Ahhhh... Haniie, jangan siksa aku terus. Kau tidak lihat inisudah semakin sempit, bantu aku untuk segera menenagkan dan membebaskan adik ku dari tempat yang sempit ini." Katanya.

'Apakah aku ketahuan? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kan aku sudah ada di dalam dari 20 menitan yang lalu? Aku yakin kalau hyung tidak melihat ku saat aku memasuki kamar'

lamunan Wonwoo cukup lama sehingga pada saat ia sudah sadar mereka berdua sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian sehelaipun.

"bagaimana sekarang? Adikmu sudah ku bebaskan lihat sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan Cheollie." Kata Jeonghan sambil mengenggam area sensitif yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak.

Seungcheol kembali mencium Jeonghan akan tetapi fokus Wonwoo beralih kepada tangan kiri Jeonghan yang menggerakan tangannya di area sensitif hyungnya. Desahan demi desahan membuat tubuh Wonwoo terasa aneh seperti badannya menegang dan sedikit kaku.

"apakah hyung sedang masturbasi? Tapi mengapa Jeonghan hyung membantu hyung? Apakah itu boleh di lakukan?" pikirnya karena mengingat apa yang pernah di lakukan Yanan.

"Ahhhhh... Hannie, terus hisap... lebih dalam lagi" kata Seungcheol yang terlihat terlena dengan apa yang di lakukan Jeonghan.

'bahkan Jeonghan hyung memakan itunya hyung?" kaget dengan tindakan Jeonghan.

Perlahan Jeonghan mengeluarkan daerah sensitif Seungcheol dan kembali menjilatinya seperti permen.

"ah terus Hannie, gerakan lebih cepat lagi" pintanya seperti memohon dan di turuti oleh Jeonghan.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukannya sampai – sampai terdengar ucapan dari Seungcheol selain desahan kenikmatan dari mulut Seungcheol  
"Aku... sudah.. tidak kuat lagi... Hannie... aku keluar sekarang... ahhhhhhhhh." Desahnya

Wonwoo melihat sesuatu keluar sama seperti yang yanan keluarkan pada saat itu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ahhh... trimakasih Hannie, sekarang gantian. Giliran mu. Kau mau di sini saja atau di kamar mandi?" tanya Seungcheol.

"kamar mandi saja, sekalian kita berbilas. Bagaimana service ku kali ini apakah kau menikmatinya?"

"tentu saja! Tapi akan lebih nikmat lagi kalau kita ..."  
"Ani! Hanya oral dan tidak lebih. Ayo ke kamar mandi" balas Jeonghan sambil menarik daerah sensitif Seungheol dan hanya di ikuti oleh Seungcheol.

'Ah, ini kesempatanku untuk segera kabur sebelum hyung mengetahui keberadaannya di kamar ini sedari tadi." Katanya lalu segera pergi keluar saat terdengar bunyi air dari kamar mandi dan dengan perlahan Wonwoo meninggalkan kamar hyungnya.

-LukeTan-

satu minggu pun berlalu semenjak kejadian Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tetapi Wonwoo tidak membahas apapun. Tapi, sebenarnya Wonwoo masih penasaran dengan hal tersebut tetapi karena ia tidak mau di pandang sebagai "byuntae" maka ia tidak berani untukmenanyakan itu karena teman – teman sekelasnya apabila membahas hal tersebut akan di sebut "byuntae" jadi ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakannya baik kepaha Jihoon sekali pun.

"Wonu-ya, belakangan kau seperti bingung" tanya Hoshi.  
"Ah, benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Sanggahnya.  
"Ani, aku serius dengan perkataan ku. Bahkan kau sering melamun."  
"aku hanya bosan saja sepertinya, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"  
"Maafkan aku Wonu-ya, hari ini aku akan menemani Woozi."  
"Seperinya kau semakin dekat dengan Jihoonie. Apakah kau benar-benar menyukainya Hoshi-ya?"  
"Tentu saja bahkan aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama."  
"Bagaimana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kau hanya melihat fisiknya kalau begitu."  
"Tentu saja tidak! Memang dia manis tetapi entah mengapa saat melihatnya jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat dan sedikit gugup ketika aku bertatap muka dengannya. Tapi aku menyukai perasaan ini." Jelas Soonyoung.  
"hmmm, jadi seperti itu ya jatuh cinta?" 'apakah aku jatuh cinta kepada Mingyu ya? Tapi masa iya? Aku hanya bertemu dengan dia dua kali. Tapi bisa saja kan aku hanya menganggap dia sama seperti Jihoon? Aku juga nyaman dengan Jihoon, dengan Jun hyung juga nyaman dia selalu baik kepada ku. Tapi Mingyu juga baik kepadaku, ah Hoshi dan Jihoon juga baik.'

"ya! Wonu-ya?! Jangan melamun kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan ku" kata Hoshi kesal karena tidak diacuhkan orang yang diajaknya berbicara.  
"hehehe... maaf Hoshi-ya. Aku hanya memikirkan apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta makanya aku tidak mengacuhkan mu."  
"Kau itu tidak peka terhadap dirimu dan orang lain Wonu-ya, kau terlalu polos dan tidak mengerti bagaimana cinta jadi bagaimana kau mau jatuh cinta." Jelas Hoshi.  
"ya! Aku peduli dengan orang lain."  
"tapi kau tidak memeahami persaan mereka yang sebenarnya saja kan?"  
"Aku mengerti! Memang kau anggap aku apa? Anak kecil? Jangan seperti para hyungdul yang berpikir kalau aku masih kecil. Kita seumuran kalau kau lupa." Kesalnya.  
"tapi itu kenyataannya. Sudah tidak usah di bahas, aku akan pergi ke Studio untuk bertemu dengan Woozi, kau mau ikut atau ..."  
"tidak usah! Aku akan pergi ke tempat Seungcheol hyung saja. Aku tidak mau menjadi nyamuk seperti yang teman-teman dii kelas katakan karena kita sering bertiga."  
"baiklah, have a good day Wonnie" sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangan pamit pada temannya.

Wonwoo pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon hyungnya.  
"Hyung! Kau kosong tidak hari ini?"  
"Tidak hari ini aku bersama dengan Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Jun untuk membuat proposal untuk kegiatan sekolah. Kau ingin ikut Wonnie?"  
"Ahhhhh pasti aku tidak tapat membantu apapun, sebaiknya aku tidak ikut. Semoga rencanamu berjalan dengan baik hyung. Sampaikan salam ku kepada mereka."  
"baiklah. Bye – bye Wonnie."

'apa yang akan ku lakukan ya hari ini? Biasanya weekend seperti ini biasanya Minjae akan mengajak ku untuk pergi, tapi karena dia sepertinya menyukaiku sedangkan aku hanya menganggapnya teman jadi aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya ya sudah aku berjalan – jalan sajalah'

Sore hari di hari sabtu Wonwoo berjalan tanta tentu arah,tetapi pada saat sampai di dekat halte bus ada seorang wanita yang menawarkan sebuah brosur.  
"permisi, maaf menganggu sebentar. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan brosur sebuah pasar malam, kau dapat pergi dengan teman atau pacar mungkin?"  
"Ah, tidak apa. Sepertinya acara ini sangat menyenangkan aku akan mengunjunginya nanti" sambil membungkuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

'acaranya cuman sampai weekend ini, sedangkan hyungdul dan teman-teman lain sibuk sendiri. Apa aku mengunjunginya sendiri saja ya? Tapi tempat itu pasti ramai setidaknya aku tidak merasa kesepian'

"Wonnie hyung?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki suara berat yang cukup familiar walaupun baru beberapa kali bertemu.  
"Ah Mingyu-ya." Melihat Mingyu yang sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanyanya.  
"hanya berjalan saja" sambil terus memperhatikan wanita di samping Mingyu.  
"ah perkenalkan ini teman ku Tzuyu." Dengan sedikit gugup karena melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang belum pernah di lihatnya.  
"Hai, Wonwoo hyung. Aku Tzuyu, mantan Mingyu."  
"Ne?" kaget Wonwoo.  
"Iya Wonnie hyung dia mantan ku, tolong bantu aku jelaskan Tzuyu. Aku tidak mau salah paham."  
"ah iya, kami sudah putus sekitar minggu lalu..." Jelas Tzuyu.  
"eh bukan itu maksudku Tzuyu-ya." Sanggah Mingyu.  
"ahhhh, iya kami putus karena dia sedang menyukai orang lain." Balasnya lagi.  
"bukan itu juga maksud ku Tzuyu!" Kesal Mingyu.  
"ahhh Mingyu ingin putus dari ku karena dia menyukai mu Wonnie hyung!" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo hyung.  
"Ne?!" kaget Wonwoo.  
"Maksud ku bukan itu juga Tzuyu!" sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing dengan apa yang di lakukian oleh sahabatnya yang satu itu.  
"Jadi kau menyukai ku Mingyu-ya? Aku jadi telah membuat hubungan mu berakhir? Ini tidak bisa terjadi! Aku tidak mau di sebut PHO!" kata Wonwoo tidak enak dengan situasi ini.  
"Ani! Aduh bagai mana ya menjelaskannya? Sebenarnya kosa kata korea ku masih belum lancar jadi aku sedikit sulit menjelaskannya. Intinya waktu itu Mingyu membantu ku karena banyak teman teman? Yang mendekati ku? Maka dari itu waktu itu aku meminta Mingyu karena Mingyu di takuti di sekolah? ..."  
"Ya! Kau pikir aku berandalan?! Aku di pandang karena ketampanan, dan keahlian ku. Sudah aku saja yang jelaskan"  
"kau terlalu percaya diri Mingyu-ya. Sudahlah intinya kau pernah menyukainya kan? Aku heran dengan pria seperti mu. Kau pikir perasaan itu mainan? Aku tidak menyukai bpria yang mempermainkan perasaan orang lain." Balasnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
"tunggu wonnie hyung, aku bisa jelaskan." Katanya sambil memagang tangan Wonwoo untuk mencegak kepergiannya.  
"apa? Aku tidak suka menjadi PHO."  
"dengarkan dulu aku hanya membantu Tzuyu agar tidak di ganggu teman sekolah yang lain."  
"tapi tetap saja dia pacar mu."  
"ani, sebenarnya kita berdua tidak menganggap kami pacaran. Aku sayang kepada Mingyu tapi sebaqtas sahabat saja Wonwoo hyung. Aku bahkan senang mendengar kabar kalau Mingyu menemukan orang yang disukainya." Jelas Tzuyu.

Etah mengapa sebenarnya jantung Wonwoosedari tadi berdetak lebih cepat seperti yang di katakahn oleh Hoshi tapi kok dia tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini? Tidak seperti yang di katakan Hoshi. Dia seperi merasa senang tapi juga sedih? Tapi tidak tau nagaimana ia harus bersikap sehingga secara tidak sadar ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hyung, aku serius sangat menyukai mu." Kata Mingyu dengan tegas.

Entah mengapa lagi karena kesal Wonwoo jalah memukul mukul kepala Mingyu dengan kertas selembaranyang di terima tadi.

"ya Wonnie hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" sambil memegang tangan Wonwoo untuk mencegah hyungnya memukul dirinya walaupun tidak merasa sedikitpun sakit tapi ia gemas melihat wajah hyungnya sekilas.

"tidak tau, kesal saja."  
"kau cemburu?" tanyanya sedikit tersenyum.  
"Aku pulang dulu ya. Aku tidak mau menjadi nyamuk disini lagi pula urusan ku dengan Mingyu sudah selesai. Bye-bye" pamit Tzuyu

"Ah, kau ingin mengajak ku ke acara ini hyung?" tanya Mingyu setelah tidak menghiraukan kepergian sahabatnya.  
"Ani, aku akan pergi sendiri."  
"aish, tidak seru Wonnie hyungkalau pergi sendiri. Ayo pergi dengan ku." Ajaknya.  
"Tapi kalau begitu kau mengajak ku berkencan?"  
"ya, bisa di bilang seperti itu."  
"hyung melarang ku berkencan"  
"Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan anggap berkencan anggap saja jalan berdua."  
"hmmmmm aku sering jalanberdua dan hyung sih tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jadi baiklah ayo kita pergi." Balasnya sambil tersersenyum.  
"Kajja, ayo kita bersenang – senang." Balasnya.

Mereka berdua pun tiba di pasar malam sesaat setelah matahari baru saja tenggelam, sebelumnya Wonwoo ingin makan es krim jadi Mingyu menemani Wonwoo hyungnya untuk memberikan senyum di wajahnya.

"wahhh... banyak lampunya." Kata Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar.  
"memang hyung belum pernah ke pasar malam?" tanyanya.  
"tidak pernah, aku tidak pernah keluar malam sebelumnya. Bahkan saat pulang sekolah jam 8 saja aku akan di tunggui hyung atau terkadang bahkan ia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya dan langsung pulang ke rumah." Jelasnya.  
"di pasar malam sangat menyenangkan hyung, selain banyak makanan ada juga permainan."  
"wahhh... pasti menyenangkan. Ayo." Katanya sambil memasuki pintu masuk pasar malam.

Pasar malam tersebut terletak di sebelah sungai yang terdapat sebuah jalan yang cukup besar namun jalan tersebut berbentuk sebuah taman rekreasi dimana terdapat banyak tempat duduk untuk beristirahat para pengunjung yang biasanya berolah raga baik itu untuk joging ataupun permainan lainnya tetapi karena sebuah event di selenggarakan maka banyak sekali yang berjualan disana.

"wah itu ada kolam ikan." Kata Wonwoo.  
"itu bukan kolam ikan hyung. Itu sebuah permainan dari jepang bernama Kingyo Sukui yaitu menangkap ikan hanya dengan alat seperti ini hyung." Jelasnya sambil mengangkat sebuah alat penangkap ikan dari kertas.  
"Kau ingin mencobanya anak muda? Kalau kau dapat menangkap ikan mas sebanyak 20 ekor kami akan memberikan mu sebuah boneka rubah seperti yang ti pajang ini" kata seorang ajusshi.  
"wahhh lucu sekali Mingyu-ya"  
"kau bahkan lebih lucu hyung." Balasnya membuat rona merah tipis di pipi Wonwoo.  
"Ya! Aku tampan mengapa kau bilang lucu."  
"Baiklah aku akan mencoba mendapatkannya untuk mu."

Mingyu pun mencoba melakukannya. Dengan perlahan agar kertasnya tidak cepat rusak. Percobaan pertama gagal, Mingyu hanya dapat menangkap 7 ekor ikan itu pun membutuhkan waktu 10 menitan.

"ajusshi, ini susah sekali bahkan teman ku hanya bisa 7 ekor. Dan orang yang tadi bahkan hanya 4 ekor." Protes wonwoo.  
"Kuncinya bersabar, kalau teman mu itu benar-benar ingin memberikan boneka ini padamu pasti ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Balas ajusshi tersebut.  
"Baiklah aku coba lagi!" kata Mingyu yang bersemangat tapi kali iniMingyu gagal lagi karena hanya berhasil menangkap 16 ekor.

"wah, kau sungguh hebat. Sangat sabar, pasti kau ingin memberikan ekepada orang yang kau sayang ya?" tanya seorang Yeoja.  
"ah iya, aku berjanji memberikan boneka itu kepada namja mandi disana." Sambil menunjuk Wonwoo yang melihat dari luar tenda. Karena tempat yang ramai maka Ajusshi tadi meminta Wonwoo untuk menunggu dan melihat dari luar.

"wah, sungguberuntung ya Namja itu."  
"ani, aku yang beruntung karena mengenal namja semanis dia."  
"jadi dia belum menjadi pacar mu?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.  
"ya sayangnya belum, tapi aku akan bersabar dan akan mendapatkan namja manis itu."

Karena penasaran maka Wonwoo berjalan sedikit mendekati Mingyu yang masih dalam mode berbicara dengan seorang yeoja.

"bagaimana? Apakah sudah dapat 20 tanyanya."  
"belum Wonnie hyung. Aku gagal hanya dapat menangkap 16 saja."  
"Sudahlah, ini sudah hampir setengah jam disini."  
"ani, satu kali lagi hyung aku yakin yang kali ini pasti bisa."

Benar saja setelah 20 menit kemudian Wonwoo yang baru saja duduk karena pegal di kagetkan dengan Mingyu yang membawa Boneka rubah yang sangat lucu.

"Lihat hyung! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya untuk mu." Teriaknya membuat Banyak orang melihat ke arah Mingyu yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"wah, itu namja yang tadi kan yang dengan sabar menangkap ikan itu?" , "wah ia memberikan untuk orang yang di cintainya sungguh beruntung namja itu", "wah namja yang boyfriend-able sekali dengan sabar ia memberikan untuk kekasihnya.", "sayang aku juga mau boneka itu, ayo berusaha untuk ku." Dan bisikan orang lain membuat rona merah tipis itu kembali muncul.

"terimakasih Mingyu-ya." Kata Wonwoo.  
"kiss dulu di sini." Kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk nunjuk pipinya dan kemudian Wonwoo pun mencium pipinya.

"wah manis sekali pasangan itu", "ahhh, sangat manis kau seharusnya melakukan yang seperti itu juga oppa." Dan bisikan lainnya membuat rona merah wonwoo makin terlihat.

"ayo hyung pergi darisini masih ada cemilan lain yang bisa kita nikmati." Katanya sambil menarik tanganWonwoo dengan lembut.

"Gyuie, aku mau itu" katanya berbinar melihat sebuah makanan yang terlihat lezat.  
"Tokkebi Hot dog hyung?" tanyanya. Dan hanya di balas dengan Wonwoo yang berlati ke pedagang dan menunjuk yang iya mau.  
"iya, itu namanya Tokkebi Hot dog hyung, mengganti roti dengan kentang." Sambil memesan kepada ajusshi yang menjaga stand.

Mereka berdua jalan sambil memakan Tokkebi Hot Dognya, entah berapa lama mereka berjalan –jalan sampai – sampai Wonwoo merasa lelah untuk berjalan.

"Gyuie, aku lelah."  
"Sini aku gendong" balasnya.  
"Jinjja? Sampai asrama ya!" katanya bersemangat.

mereka pun berjalan kembali ke Asrama Wonwoo.

"Gyuie tidak lelah?" tanyanya kembali entah keberapa kali Wonwoo menanyakannya.  
"Kan sudah kubilang aku masih kuat Wonnie hyung."  
"tapi kan aku berat."  
"Tidak, buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih bisa menggendong mu."  
"pasti kau melakukannya juga dengan Tzuyu ya?"  
"Ani, aku bahkan belum pernah berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan di Pasar malam seperti tadi." Jawab Mingyu yang menimbulkan rona merah tipis di pipinya.  
"Kau ternyata pandai berbicara manis Gyuie" kata Wonwoo lalu secara tidak sadar mempererat pelukannya.  
"Itu hanya untuk mu seorang Wonnie hyung."

"Aku juga ingin di beri kata manis" kata Seungcheol mengagetkan Mingyu. Tidak hanya Mingyu, Wonwoo pun juga kaget dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Mingyu.

"eh hyung, emmmm..."  
"Sudah tidak erlu berbasa basi. Kemarikan Dongsaeng ku." Balasnya.  
"hyung~~"  
"wah bahkan kau mulai belajar ber aegyo ya Wonnie."  
"ah~ Hyung~ aku tidak sedang ber aegyo!"  
"Sudahlah Cheollie, kau tidak lihat wajah Dongsaeng mu sudah merah begitu? Jangan kau menggodanya lagi." Kata Jeonghan.  
"Tapi.."  
"tidak ada tapi tapi Cheollie. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu toh dulu juga kau melakukan seperti itu padaku." Balas Jeonghan yang kini membuat Seungcheol sedikit memerah.  
"Sini biar aku saja yang menggendong Wonwoo. Aku tak mau Wonwoo termakan kata manis buaya tidak berekor seperti mu" Balas Jun.  
"Bahkan kau juga Buaya tidak berekor jun" kata Jisoo.  
"Dibandingkan kau lebih dirinya yang menggendong Wonu." Balas Seungcheol.  
"kau lebih mengenal ku dari pada namja itu Seungcheollie."  
"Justru karena aku mengenalmu makanya aku lebih setuju kalau dia yang menggendong Wonwoo.  
"Sudah hentikan hyung, aku akan berjalan sendiri saja" balas Wonwoo.  
"Tidak usah, katanya kau lelah. Biar saja begini. Aku masih kuat Wonniw hyung."  
"Lihatkan betapa Gentelman Namja itu" balas Jeonghan.  
"sudah lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama." Ajak Jisoo.

Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak rela kalau Wonwoo bermanja pada orang lain, apa lagi orang asing. Tetapi karena ia tau kalau terus berdebat dengan Jeonghan maka dirinya akan kalah dan hanya berpasrah kepada hal yang terpampang di depannya.

Karena asrama yang berbeda maka Seungcheol dan teman – temannya harus berpisah.

"Jangan lakukan macam-macam kepada dongsaeng ku. Sampai aku tau kau melakukan yang tidak- tidak aku akan segera menghajarmu." Balas Seungcheol.  
"Sudahlah, kita juga sudah berada di area sekolah dia tidak mungkin melakukan yang tidak-tidak." Tenang Jeonghan.  
"Wonu-ya kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku" kata Jun.  
"Gyuie baik hyung, tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak" kata Wonwoo.  
"Memang kau tau hal yang tidak – tidak itu apa?" tanya seungcheol.  
"tentu saja! Aku tidak akan mengoral Mingyu! Iya kan Gyu!"  
"ehhh?!" tidak hanya Seungcheol saja yang kaget. Hyungdulnya dan Mingyu juga terkejut dengan perkataan Wonwoo.  
"iya lagi pula Mingyu juga tidak akan masuk asrama hanya di depan gedung saja. Ayo Gyuie." jawab Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengarah ke arah asramanya.

"Jeonghannie? Kau dengar katanya apa?" tanya Seungcheol.  
"Aku juga bingung! Apakah dia mengatakan Oral?"  
"Sepertinya aku juga mendengar begitu Jeonghan." Balas Jun  
"Tau dari mana Wonu dengan kata-kata itu Seungcheol?"  
"aku bahkan ingin bertanya kepada kalian dari mana Wonu ku yang manis dan polos itu mengetahui kata-kata itu. Apa jangan – jangan dari namja itu?" kata Seungcheol.  
"yang pasti aku tidak pernah mengatakan kata – kata itu di depan Wonu Seungcheollie." Kata Jun.

"Kita tunggu disini! Aku ingin menanyakan Namja itu!" kata Seungcheol yang di beri jawaban anggukan setuju yang lainnya.

* * *

Ga sengaja karena ngapusin FF yang lagi On Going yang ini ke delete juga. maaf banget ya aku baru bisa Update sekarang. di Cerita sebelumnya banyak masukan yang bener-bener bikin aku mencoba buat mengganti beberapa kata yang sebenernya pas di baca agak aneh tapi semoga kali ini lebih jelas. aku buka kritik dan saran buat temen - temen yang baca. dan juga trimakasih karena mau baca cerita yang agak abusrd ini...


	5. Line Four

**Something Called Love** by LukeTan

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, Plot cerita punya author dengan gendre BoysLove apabila tidak menyukainya mohon jangan di baca. karena author juga manusia mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan hal lainnya.

 **Line 4**

"Seungcheol kau saja yang terlalu negative thinking" kata Jisoo  
"Lalu darimana Wonwoo mempelajari kata-kata itu? Kau tau kan dongsaeng ku yang satu itu tidak mungkin mengetahui kata itu kalau bukan dari orang lain?" keluh Seungcheol setelah menanyakan kepada Mingyu apa yang ia katakan kepada dongsaengnya tapi hanya di balas dengan ketidaktahuan.

"Mengapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung saja Cheollie?" kata Jeonghan  
"Mengatakan kata itu saja aku tidak sanggup kalau berada di depannya. Hannie? Bisakah kau menanyakan padanya?" pintanya.  
"Aku saja Seungcheol yang menanyakannya!" kata Jun  
"Ya! Buaya sepertimu tidak akan ku izinkan untuk menanyakan padanya. Aku tak mau kau mengambil kesempatan." Jelas Seungcheol.  
"Mungkin ia tau dari teman sekelasnya? Kau tau kan? Pergaulan sekarang banyak "Byuntae" karena penggunaan Internet yang tidak dilakukan dengan bijak." Terka Jisoo.  
"Aku tidak akan menanyakannya! Menurutku Wonwoo sudah harus mengerti hal-hal seperti ini agar tidak mudah di bohongi Pria lain?" jelas Jeonghan.  
"Aku setuju dengan Jeonghan." Kata Jisoo. Kalau sudah Jisoo dan Jeonghan yang berkata seperti itu maka mau tidak mau Seungcheol hanya akan mengikuti saran mereka.

"tapi memangnya Wonwoo menyukai pria? Bisa saja kan dia memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita?" tanya Jisoo pada saat jalan kembali ke asrama.  
"ah, kalau soal itu seperinya tidak mungkin." Balas Seungcheol  
"mengapa begitu? Apakah sebelumnya dia pernah menerima perlakuan buruk? Tapi bukannya ia akan melupakannya?" tanya Jun.  
"Iya dia memang akan melupakannya. Tapi secara tidak sadar maka ia tidak akan mengulangi apa yang pernah terjadi. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka di panggil manis karena seorang perempuan tidak mau berkencan dengannya karena kalah manis dengan dia. Bahkan sekarang kau lihat sendiri, Dongsaengku itu bukan hanya manis lagi, tapi sekarang bertambah cantik juga." Jelas Seungcheol.  
"iya dia memang cantik dan manis. Bahkan aku jatuh hati padanya." Kata Jun sambil memegang dagunya seakan memikirkan Wonwoo.  
"Jangan ganggu dongsaeng ku! Aku tak mau persahabatan kita rusak karena kau menyakiti dongsaeng ku, maka dari itu aku sebenarnya memintamu untuk tidak menyukainya." Pinta Seungcheol.

Kata-kata seungcheol masih terngiang di benak Jun. Benar juga, Wonwoo itu bagaikan gelas crystal. Apabila sudah pecah tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi gelas yang utuh. Apabila ia melakukan hal yang "salah" maka ia akan di lupakannya. Maka Jun berpikir untuk menjadi "hyung" yang baik untuk Dongsaengnya.

-LukeTan-

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Musim semi berganti menjadi musim panas. Selama itu pula, Wonwoo masih dekat dengan Mingyu. Mingyu tidak hanya mendekati Wonwoo saja, jangan berpikiran negatif. Maksudnya Mingyu mendekatkan diri kepada Seungcheol juga karena ia tahu kalau ia ingin mendekati Wonwoo ia juga harus melunakan hati Hyungnya yang Over Protective terhadap Wonwoo.  
Mingyu itu anak yang cerdas sebenarnya tetapi dia memang anak yang tidak peka terhadap kondisi, selain itu ia pribadi yang ceria sehingga memiliki banyak teman. Terkadang iajuga merupakan anak yang manja, tetapi ia akan mengurangi sifat itu kalau berada di depan Wonwoo.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seungcheol melihan Mingyu datang ke Cafe.  
"Hyung, jangan begitu seakan aku penganggu." Balas namja tersebut sambil membuat wajah merajuk.  
"Kau memang penganggu. Heran mengapa Dongsaengku yang manis itu mau saja berdekatan dengan Namja yang dekil seperti mu." Balas Seungcheol sambil menatap sinis Mingyu.  
"Jangan begitu Seungcheollie, setidaknya ia tidak membawa kabur dongsaeng kesayangamu itu." Balas Jeonghan.  
"kalau sampai itu terjadi keujung dunia pun aku akan mencarinya!" kesal Seungcheol.

"Hyung, Ah kau datang lagi Gyu? Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Wonwoo.  
"Kalau bisa aku ingin memesan mu Wonu-ya." Sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Wonwoo.

*plak*

"Appo hyung" kata Mingyu yang di pukul buku menu oleh Seungcheol.

"Hyunggie, itu buku menu baru! Jangan sampai rusak lagi. Kau bahkan sudah merusak 5 buku menu minggu ini." Kata Wonwoo.  
"Wonnie hyung! Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku." Rajuk Mingyu.

"kasihan Gyuie" sambil mengelus kepala Mingyu yang tadi dipukul hyungnya. Senyum mingyu cerah karena perlakuan Wonwoo.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau cepat ingin memasan apa! Dasar manja!" balas Seungcheol yang Jengah akan tingkah laku Mingyu.  
"hyung jangan begitu. Kasihan Mingyu." Bela Wonwoo.  
"Tidak apa Wonnie, mungkin itu bentuk perhatian Seungcheol hyung kepadaku." Sambil tersenyum senang karena di bella Wonwoo.  
"benar sekali Wonu-ya, akuperhatian dengannya dengan cara seperti ini." Kata Seungcheol sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu dengan cukup keras sambil tersenyum.  
"Begitu aku senang mendengarnya." Kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum yang di balas Mingyu dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

"sebentar lagi libur hyung akan kemana?" tanya Mingyu.  
"Ya! Lebih baik kau memikirkan ujian mu saja. Sebelum liburan kita masih ada ujian dulu. Apa lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan," dibalas Seungcheol agak sinis.  
"Hyung juga tidak pernah belajar kalau ujian." Balas Wonwoo polos.  
"benarkah? Tadi dia bercerita kalau dulu saat masih sekolah menengah dia sangat rajin." Balas Jeonghan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan.  
"Hyung kenapa tidak jujur saja kepada pacarmu. Kau bilang tidak boleh berbohong." Balas Wonwoo dengan cemberut kepada Seungcheol tetapi Jeonghan mendengar perkataan Wonwoo tadimembuatnya bersemu malu.  
"eh, tapi hyung mu ini belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada ku Wonnie-ya." Balas Jeonghan.  
"hmmmm... hyung kau harus segera menyatakan perasaan mu kalau begitu."  
"ehh... mungkin nanti saja aku masih belum menemukan momen yang tepat." Bela Seungcheol.

Sebenarnya Seungcheol bukannya tidak berpacaran dengan Jeonghan akan tetapi ia hanya menyembunyikannya dari yang lain. Bukan karena malu untuk memiliki hubungan dengan Jeonghan akan tetapi ia takut kalau nanti Wonwoo tau dia berpacaran makan Wonwoo apabila di dekati dengan namja lain dan Wonwoo berpacaran dan di larang oleh Seungcheol maka Wonwoo akan protes. Maka dari itu hanya Josua saja yang tau dan yang lainnya tidak mengetahui statusnya saat ini.

"Jadi hyung kemana liburan kali ini?" tanya Mingyu lagi.  
"pulang? Aku ingin bertemu appa, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Biasa hanya 2-3 minggu di tinggal appa untuk perjalanan kerja. Hyung langsung pulang?" tanya Wonwoo.  
"Ani, aku akan ke tempat Josua dan Jeonghan dulu baru liburan di rumah."  
"Aku sendirian pulang?" rajuk Wonwoo.  
"aku ikut hyung! Aku bosan kalau hyung pergi"  
"ten-"  
"Ani! Siapa suruh kau ke rumah?" potong Seungcheol.  
"Gimana sih hyung? Katanya mau ke rumah Josua hyung dulu? Aku kan tidak mau hanya pulang sendiri. Ijinkan Mingyu untuk menemaniku setidaknya untuk pulang" balasnya sambil memberikan puppy eyes andalannya untuk mengijinkan Mingyu untuk ikut.  
"tapi..."  
"sudahlah Seungcheollie, kan Mingyu juga baik. Akuyakin ia akan menjaga Wonnie, iyakan?" Jelas Jeonghan  
"pastinya Hyung! Aku akan menjaganya!"  
"Percayalah pada orang lain kalau dia akan menjaga dongsaengmu. Mau sampai kapan kau selalu overprotective terhadap dongsaeng mu? Wonnie juga sudah besar kan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri? Selain itu Mingyu juga selalu berlaku baik." Bela jeonghan lagi sebelum Seungcheol memotong perkataannya.  
"Iya hyung, aku kan sudah besar juga. Lagi pula kasian Mingyu kalau kesepian. Lagi pula aku juga ingin melakukan hal baru juga dengan Mingyu."  
"Hal baru seperti apa?! Ani! Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh." Balas Seungcheol panik.  
"Hal aneh? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Festival kembang api hyung."  
"cuci otak mu dulu Seungcheollie, pikiran mu selalu saja ke hal-hal lain" kesal Jeonghan.  
"hal-hal lain seperti apa maksud hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.  
"sudah hyung, tak usah di dengarkan. Aku yakin Seungcheol hyung hanya lagi pusing karena sebentar lagi akan ujian. Jadi bagaimana hyung aku boleh kan ke rumah kalian " Kata Mingyu membantu mengalihkan.  
"hmmmm... baiklah aku akan mencoba percaya padamu." Kata Seungcheol.  
"hyung..." kata Wonwoo duduk dipangkuan hyungnya dan memeluk erat.

Wonwoo tidak tau mengapa ia sangat merasa senang karna hyungnya mengijinkan Mingyu untuk ikut berlibur dengannya. Selain Jihoon tidak ada lagi teman yang dekat dengannya maka dari ituhanya Jihoon saja biasanya yang akan datang ke rumahnya.

"Hoonie, kau masih lama di sini" tanya Soonyoung memasuki studio.  
"Tidak, kenapa?"  
"Aku bosan, Mingyu selalu datang, dan kau hanya bebrapa kali saja mengunjungi cafe. Kau tidak ada rencana untuk mengunjungi ku di cafe?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Tidak, untuk apa aku kesana? Apa hubunganya Mingyu sering ke sana sedangkan aku tidak?"  
"Aish... maksudku ya kau seharusnya mengunjung cafe juga. Jangan terlalu sibuk dengan studio ini, aku merasa di kesampingkan dengan alat-alat si ruangan ini." Balasnya.  
"memang kau pikir kau siapa aku harus memprioitaskan dirimu? Sudahlah, nanti aku kalau sempat kesana."  
"benar ya, aku tunggu." Lalu mencium pipi Jihoon.  
"Ya!" belum sempat Jihoon memarahi Soonyoung, sang pelaku sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "dasar pria itu, benrani-beraninya membuat hatiku berdebar" monolognya.

Soonyoung merupakan pria yang bisa di katakan nekat dan melakukan segala sesuatunya sesuai dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Entah berapa kali Soonyoung melakukan hal-hal yang kecil dan manis kepada Namja yang selalu terlihat jutek itu.

Selama minggu pertama ujian Wonwoo tidak bertemu dengan hyungdulnya. Hanya Yanan yang juga sibuk dengan ujiannya dan juga teman sekelasnya. Wonwoo prihatin dengan keadaan Yanan yang merupakan teman sekamarnya sepertinya sudah sangat setress dengan ujian yang memang sangat sulit ketika kau berada di sekolah umum.

"Yanan-ah, ini hari sabtu. Bukankah sebaiknya kau beristirahat sementara." Katanya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam." Tanya Wonwoo.  
"tapi Wonu-ya, ini sungguh sangat sulit. Senin ujian matematika dan aku sungguh sangat pusing dengan segala rumus dan soal-soal ini."  
"coba aku cari bagaimana cara menghilangkan stress" kata Wonwoo dan segera mencarinya di browser.  
"Bagaimana?" sambil mendekat ke kasur Wonwoo.  
"melakukan Hobi? Aku rasa tidak mungkin saqat malam seperti ini."  
"Komunikasi? aku memang sedang berkomunikasi dengan mu kan Wonu tapi aku rasa kurang ampuh." Katanya saat melihat Ponsel Wonwoo.  
"Meditasi? Aku rasa ini sangat sulit." Kata Wonwoo menscroll ponselnya.  
"mandi dengan berendam? Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi sehabis itu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan."  
"Ah aku tau ini ada pemijatan. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku selalu memijat ayah kalau dia sudah terlalu lelah." Balas Wonwoo.  
"Baiklah, lalu apa lagi ya." Tanya Yanan.  
"Sex ... " Wonwoo merona setelah membacanya. Ia sungguh sangat malu saat mengucapkannya.  
"ah itu tidak dapat kita lakuakan"  
"bagaimana dengan Masturbasi? Aku bisa membantumu kalau hanya itu." Ide Wonwoo yang sungguh gila karena ia tau kalau Masturbasi tidak nelakukan hal yang aneh seperti oralsex menurutnya.  
"ah... ani... tidak usah repot-repot Wonu-ya" gugup Yanan.  
"ya sudah kau berendam saja dulu, nanti aku akan menyiapkan lilin aroma terapinya dan juga minyak pijat aroma untuk menenangkan mu sehingga nanti saat pagi kau bisa belajar kembali." Dan di ikuti dengan Yanan yang mengikuti saran Wonwoo.

Saat Yanan keluar pintu kamar mandi ia heran mengapa suasananya sedikit gelap dan hanya beberapa lilin yang di jadikan sebagai sumber pencahayan. Saat melihat ke arah kasurrya tentu saja yanan merasa jantungnya berdebar melihat Wonwoo hanya menggunakan piama dengan bawahan cukup pendek seperti yang biasa ia kenakan saat tidur hanya saja berbeda karena kali ini berada di kasur yang sama.

"ayo segera lepaskan bajumu dan berbaring" kata Wonwoo.  
"ah... eh... ne..." balasnya agak gugup. Tapi Wonwoo tetap saja bersikap biasa saja.

Wonwoo memintanya untuk berbaring dengan tengkurap, Wonwoo segera duduk di pinggang Yanan dan segera mengoleskan tangannya dengan minyak. Tangannya yang mulus bertambah lembut karena olesan minyak yang membuat Yanan tidak nyaman dengan sensasi lembut yang di terimanya.

"bagaimana? Enak tidak pijatanku?"  
"eh... iya Wonnie-ya." Jawab Yanan gugup.

Wonwoo memintanya untuk berbalik setelah beberapa lama memijat bagian belakang Yanan.

"Trimakasih Wonnie-ya." Katanya.  
"Eh, belum selesai Yanan-ah. Bagian depan belum" lalu kembali duduk di perut yanan.

Saat menerima pijitan Wonwoo, wajah yanan kali ini terlihat memerah, selain karena sentuhan Wonwoo ia juga tidak tahan melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tetap saja manis apa lagi kali ini mereka berhadapan saat Wonwoo akan mundur untuk memijat kakinya ternyata ada yang menganjal.

"ahhhh..." desah Yanan yang merasa juniornya yang sudah menegang yang masih terbalut dengan celana tidurnya menyentuh bokong Wonwoo yang menggunakan baju tidur yang berbahan sutra nan lembut.  
"eh, maaf Yanan-ah apakah sakit?" dengan menyentuh secara reflek bagian yang menonjol tersebut.  
"ah bukan seperti itu Wonnie, pijatanmu membuatnya terbangun." Balasnya sedikit malu.  
"ahhh, kata Soonyoung kalau begitu harus segera di tidurkan. Aku akan bertangung jawab karena telah membangunkannya." Balas Wnonwoo merasa bersalah.  
"eh, ti ..., baiklah kau...em... harus bertanggung jawab." Yanan berubah pikiran, tadinya dia pikir akan menolak perkataan Wonwoo, tapi ia berfikir laki kapan lagi memilikikesempatan emas semacam ini.

Wonwoo segera membuka celana tidur tersebut dan melihat sedikit cairan di ujung penis Yanan.

"kau sudahkeluar Yanan-ah?" tanya Wonwoo polos.  
"ani, itu namanya precum. Hanya sedikit saja karena pijatanmu yang nyaman tadi Wonnie." Jelas Yanan.  
"oh, precum? Aku baru mengetahuinya yanan-ah. Apakah aku bi=oleh memegangnya?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.  
"Lakukan sesukamu Wonnie ya."

Wonwoo segera menyentuhnya dengan telunjuk dan sedikit membuat lingkaran kecil di ujung kepala penisnya.

"ahhh..." desah Yanan.  
"apakah sakit Yanan-ah." Tanya Wonwoo.  
"tidak hanya Sedikit geli yang cukup nikmat." Balasnya.

Wonwoo kemudian mengingat apa yang di lakukan Jeonghan waktu itu tapi ia berpikir kalaumelakukan dengan tangan saja mungkin cukup karena Yanan adalah temannya. Ia pernah melihat adegan panas yang di tonton teman sekelasnya hanya dengan mengenggam dan menaik turunkan tangannya juga dapa membuat yang di video itu mencapai klimaks.

maka Wonwoo segera melakukan apa yang di perlihatkan teman sekelasnya dengan tangannya tapi ternyata cukup sulit karena kurang licin.

"bagaimana ini yanan-ah, sepertinya sulit untuk di gerakan." Tanya Wonwoo.  
"kau dapan melakukannya dengan minyak."

Maka Wonwoo segera mengambil minyak dan mengolesnya sedikit di penis yanan seperti ia akan memijitnya.

"ahhhh... " desah Yanan menerima perlakuan Wonwoo yang masih menaik turunkan tangannya.  
"lebih cepat Wonnie, lakukan dengan kedua tangan mu." Intruksi dari Yanan yang kemudian di lakukan oleh Wonwoo.

"ya terus begitu wonnie, ini sungguih nikmat." Eluh Yanan yang kehilangan kesadaran karena apa yang di lakukan Wonwoo membuatnya terbang melayang akan kenikmatan yang baru kali ini ia terima, biasanya ia akan berusaha sendiri akan tetapi ternyata apabila di bantu dengan orang lain rasanya lebih nikmat.

Wonwoo heran dengan ekspresi yang dilihatnya kali ini, seperti yanan sedang menahan sesuatu dan rasanya sungguh tidak pernah ia rasakan. Tapi Wonwoo tidak merasakan sesuatu yang special hanya ingin mencobanya lain waktu, mungkin meminta bantuan hyungnya setelah ini.

"Wonnie, bisakah lebih cepat lagi? Aku ingin keluar." Pinta Yanan

Wonwoo mempercepat kembali gerakannya

"Ahhh... terus begituh..."  
"ahhhh... aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi menahannya..."

Bertepatan dengan itu sesuatu muncul dari penis Yanan, sesuatu yang kental. Dan nafas Yanan yang tidak teratur akibat klimaksnya membuat wonwoo ingin melepaskan tangannya tapi belum sempat melepasnya yanan memintanya untuk terus melakukan yang tadi Wonwoo lakukan

"Jangan berhenti dulu Wonnie, terus lakukan apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Ya Wonwoo hanya bisa menuruti apa yang di pinta kemudian keluar kembali cairan tersebut.

"ahhh... ahhhh.. sudah... sudah Wonnie-ya... hentikan" dan kemudian di turuti Wonwoo.

"Yanan-ah aku sudah lelah, ternyata membantumu keluar melelahkan juga. Apakah aku sudah boleh tidur." Pinta Wonwoo.  
"ya tentu saja Wonwoo, kau sudah membantuku. Trimakasih, selanjutnya aku akan membereskan semuanya kau sudah bisa tidur." Balasnya masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Wonwoo pun mencuci tangannya di kamar mandi dengan sabun dan segera tidur dan tersenyum karena seperinya temannya sudah tidak terlalu setress lagi dengan segala ujian yang membuat temannya pusing dan segera memejamkan matanya.  
-LukeTan-

hari pun berganti. Yanan sekarang lebih mendekatkan diri kepada Wonwoo biasanya saat malam setelah ujian maka Yanan akan kembali ke dorm untuk belajar akan tetapi belakangan ini yanan belajar di cafe tempat Wonwoo bekerja.

Mingyu? Dia jarang ke cafe karena dia mempersiapkan ujiannya dan juga ia ingin masuk Sekolah Wonwoo jadi ia harus belajar lebih giat, bukan karena dia bodoh atau semacamnya. Karena dia sungguh malas saja untuk memperhatikan Songsaengnimnya. Jadi ia harus belajar untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Besok hari terakhir ujian kan?" tanya Jisoo kepada Yanan.  
"iya hyung, untung hari terakhir hanya ujian olahraga." Balasnya.  
"kau belakangan ini jadi lebih sering kesini." Tanya Seungcheol.  
"iya hyung, aku baru sempat kesini. Sama seperti Jisoo hyung."  
"kau tidak sedang melakukan pendekatan terhadap dongsaeng ku kan?" tanya Seungcheol to do point karena belakangan ini Yanan lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo.  
"ah... ne, eh maksudku tidak." Jawabnya gugup.  
"lebih baik kau cepat menyatakan perasaan mu, karena setauku Wonwoo juga dekat dengan orang lain" balas Jeonghan. Jeonghan sebenarnya mengatakan itu agar Yanan tidak membuang waktunya untuk menyukai Wonwoo karena ia memiliki feeling kalau Wonwoo menaru hati terhadap Mingyu.  
"memang ada hal apa sampai kau tiba-tiba menyukai Wonwoo?" introgasi Seungcheol.  
"ah tidak hyung aku sebenarnya menyukai Awonwoo sudah lama tapi aku hanya takut ia tidak menyuaki ku."  
"lalu kenapa sekarang kau memberanikan diri?" tanya Jisoo penasaran.  
"ah, aku berpikir lebih baik di katakan dari pada aku harus memendamnya sendiri." Dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh para hyungdul.

"kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanya Soonyoung.  
"hanya membahas Yanan yang menyukai Wonwoo". Jelas Seungcheol.  
"bertambah satu lagi? Orang seperti ini yang membuat Wonwon pusing. Pasti nanti aku dan Jihoon yang harus menangani kepusingan pria polos itu."  
"Ya! Dia Dongsaeng ku kalau kau lupa. Kalau kau tidak iklas membantu dongsaeng ku pergi saja kau sana."kesal Seungcheol.  
"Aku sebenarnya senang membantu dongsaeng mu hyung tapi aku pusing menjelaskannya. Terkadang ia hanya mendengar dan berpikir sendiri sehingga aku tidak mengetahui apa yang ia mengerti. Kau tau sendiri Dongsaengmu itu hanya akan mengangguk dan berkata 'hmmm begitu' tapi aku tak tau dia benar mengerti apa tidak." Jelasnya.  
"Iya juga, aku sampai heran mengapa kau memiliki dongsaeng yang polos begitu padahal hyungnya sungguh liar." Jelas Jeonghan.  
"liar bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Yanan.  
"eh... hmmm... dia suka sekali tebar pesona" katanya agak sedikit gelagapan.  
"Aish, aku yakin bukan itu" kali ini Jisoo menanggapi.  
"Sudahlah, kau ini membuat mereka berpikir negatif saja." Balas Seungcheol.  
"Siapa yang berfikir negatif hyung? Jangan jangan kau yang berpikir negatif." Balas Soonyoung.  
"Dimana Dongsaeng ku?" tanya Seungcheol.  
"Dia sedang membuat kue hyung, dan aku tau kau hanya ingin mengalihkan topik." Balas Soonyoung.  
"untuk apa dia membuat kue?" kali ini Jeonghan yang bertanya.  
"Ia membuat kue untuk Mingyu karena ia sudah rajin belajar kata Wonwon."  
"Mwo?! Aku saja tidak pernah di buatkan kue oleh Dongsaeng ku sendiri. Apa apaan pemuda itu! Ini tidak boleh di biarkan." Ujarnya kesal sambil berdiri.

"hyung! Mau pergi? Tunggu dulu aku sedang membawa kue buatan ku sediri untuk mu?" kata Wonwoo datang dengan beberapa kue yang dia buat sendiri.  
"aigo. Apakah akuboleh menghabiskannya?" panicing Seungcheol.  
"Jangan. ini memang untuk hyungdul juga." Balasnya.  
"Ini buat kami semua? Bukannya kau juga membuat untuk Mingyu?" tanya Jeonghan.  
"oh kalo untuk Mingyu ada di belakang."  
"kok untuk Mingyu sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Hyung?" tanya Seungcheol sedikit merajuk.  
"untuk Hyungdul lebih besar kok dari pada untuk Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo.

Mendengar itu saja Seungcheol sudah senang bukan main. Setidaknya ia mendapat kue lebih besar dari pada punya Mingyu.

"kalian kenapa masih buka saat ujian begini? Tanya Yanan.  
"Abis banyak siswa yang suka belajar di Cafe jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap membukanya makanya hanya aku dan Soonyoung yang dari kemarin bekerja. Yang lainnya belajar mempersiapkan ujian."jelas Wonwoo.  
"memang kau tidak belajar?" kali ini Jisoo yang bertanya.  
"aku sudah cukup menguasai materi selain itu Soonyoung juga minta di ajari saat cafe senggang dan aku belajar dari situ." Jelas Wonwoo.  
"aigooo, uri Dongsaeng memang anak yang pintar tidak seperti hyungnya." Kali ini Jeonghan menyindir Seungcheol yang di ajari berkali-kali untuk mengerti satu materi. Dan tentunya hanya di balas dengan senyuman bodoh dari seungcheol.

"Sudah aku mau melayani yang lain dulu hyungdul. Kau disini saja Soonyoung, kau dari tadi sudah melayani yang lain disaat aku sedang membuat kue. Istirahat saja"  
"baiklah. Nanti aku akan segera membantu kalau sidah tidak lelah." Balasnya.

"Mengapa Wonnie giat sekali membuka cafe?" tanya Jeonghan kepada Soonyoung.  
"ah itu dia ingin membeli sesuatu katanya. Lagi pula karena hanya kami berdua yang mengerjakan semuanya. Jun Hyung dan teman-temannya berkata kalau Keuntungan hanya akan di bagi kami ber2. Jadi aku bisa membeli sesuatu untuk Jihoon." Balas Soonyoung.  
"aku jadi penasaran mengapa Wonwoo giat sekali. Kan dia bisa saja meminta uang kepada appa kalau dia ingin sesuatu." Balas Seungcheol.  
"aku tidak mengerti hyung. Tanyakan saja langsung padanya.

Setelah perbincangan antara Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Yanan tidak terasa sudah satu jam mereka membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Wah hari ini ramai sekali." Balas Mingyu yang baru saja datang.  
"ya, karena besok ujian kami hanya praktek olah raga makanya kami memutuskan untuk bertemu. Lagi pula minggu ini kami belajar dengan giat sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk berbincang bersama." Balas Jeonghan.

Mendengar suara Mingyu maka Wonwoo segera menyusul ke meja para hyungnya.  
"Gyuie sudah sampai? Bagaimana ujiannya?" tanyanya.  
"beres semua hyung, aku mendapatkan pringkat satu kali ini. Sampai sampai teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa aku mencontek" adunya pada Wonwoo.  
"aku yakin kau tidak mencontek Gyuie, kau belajar dengan giat makanya kau bisa." Sambil mengusap kepala mingyu yang bermanja manja pada Wonwoo.  
"dasar anak manja." Kata Seungcheol yang jengah melihat tingkah laku Mingyu kepada Dongsaengnya.

"Duduklah, kau ingin minum apa Gyuie biar aku buatkan" Tanya Wonwoo.  
"coklat dingin Wonwon hyung." Katanya dan membuat Wonwoo segera pergi.

"Ya! Anak kecil, sekali lagi kau bermanja dengan dongsaeng ku akan ku botaki rambutmu." Kata Seungcheol kesal.  
"hyungie~ mengapa kau kejam sekali terhadap ku?" balasnya sedikit merajuk.  
"sudah sudah kau ini Cheollie, biarkan adik mu tersenyum. Lihatlah selama ini Wonwoo jadi lebih riang." Balasnya.  
"Ya! Kau membelanya? Wonwoo juga biasanya ceria."  
"iya tapi tidak sesering biasanya."  
"sudah sudah bisa hancur rumah tangga kalau kalian terus bertengkar begini." Kata Jisoo.  
"siapa yang bertengkar. Kami hanya mengatakan pendapat jisoo-ya." Balas Seungcheol,  
"iya lagi pula ini hanya perselisihan pendapat yang biasa saja." Bela Jeonghan juga.

"Chukkae Mingyu sudah menjadi pringkat satu di sekolah." Wonwoo datang dengan Kue yang dihiasi berbeda dengan milik para Hyungdul yang biasa saja.  
"Gomawo hyung!" terkejut dengan kue yang sangat indah.  
"Aish, benar punyaku lebih besar tapi kau menghias miliknya." Kesal Seungcheol.  
"hyung kan sudah dapat lebih besar."  
"tetap saja." Balas hyungnya.

"besok jadi pulang hyung? Aku sudah mengemasi barangku." Balas Mingyu setelah meniup lilin dari kue yang di berikan Wonwoo.  
"jadi! Aku tidak sabar bertemu appa." Balasnya.  
"besok sore ya hyung? Apa ujian mu sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu.  
"Hanya ada ujian praktek untuk besok pagi setelah itu selesai aku sudah bisa pulang." Jelasnya.

Saat melihat kebersamaan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo, Yanan memutuskan untuk mundur karena ia melihat kalau Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu dan begiru juga sebaliknya. Dan tidak terasa hari berlalu begitu saja sampai sore pun datang.

"hyung sudah siap?" tanya Mingyu.  
"sudah ayo kita berlibur/" balas Wonwoo dengan senyuman.

* * *

Maaf sebelumnya karena sudah lama gak update. aku janji minggu depan akan di update lagi. dan juga maaf karena updatenya singkat. trimakasih sudah mau membaca.


	6. Line Five

**Something Called Love** by LukeTan

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, Plot cerita punya author dengan gendre BoysLove apabila tidak menyukainya mohon jangan di baca. karena author juga manusia mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan hal lainnya.

Di FF ini Terdapat adegan dewasa jadi dimohon untuk yang belum Cukup umur untuk tidak membacanya

 **Line 5**

"hyung! Apa masih jauh?" tanya Mingyu  
"Aish, ini baru setengah perjalanan Gyuie." Balas Wonwoo.  
"Aku mengantunk hyung, aku tidur saja ya. Habis sepertinya buku mu lebih menarik dari pada diriku." Kesal Mingyu yang sedari tadi bosan dan bingung ingin melakukan apa.  
"Ya sudah tidur saja, kalau sudah sampai nanti aku bangunkan."  
"hufh... ya sudah." Kesal Mingyu 'kalau tau begini aku tidak membelikannya buku novel yang baru' kesal mingyu dalam hati.

Mingyu pun segera memejamkan matanya, dan Wonwoo karena sedang asik membaca dan tidak mengerti maksud dari Mingyu yang memintanya untuk berhenti membaca secara tidak langsung. Kalau saja Mingyu berkata sejujurnya pasti di mengerti oleh Wonwoo tapi ya, karena Wonwoo tidak terlalu peka dan terlalu asik dengan buku pemberian Mingyu jadi dia masih terus membacanya.

Wonwoo sudah tidak konsen dengan bukunya sekarang. Mungkin lelah karena terus membaca sedangkan sudah Hampir 3 jam dia terus membaca buku novel tersebut. Lalu ia melihat kearah Mingyu dan melihat kalau Mingyu terpapar sinar matahari tepat di wajahnya sehingga menimbulkan keringat dan wajah yang kurang nyaman saat ini.

Wonwoo segera menitup jendela kereta dengan gorden dan segera mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya. 'Kasian Mingyu, karena aku tidak sabar jadi dia harus bangun pagi untuk ujian dan segera pergi siang harinya untuk ke rumah ku karena ingin segera bertemu dengan appa.' Sambil mengelap bulir bulir keringat akibat paparan sinar matahari dengan berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk.

Karena di rasa ada yang menyentuh wajahnya maka Mingyu dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Tapi secara tidak sadar karena saat membuka mata ia melihat hyung manisnya dengan wajah yang berdekatan dengan wajahnya maka matanya membesar dan detak jantungnya kini bergerak secara tidak normal.

"ah, aku membangunkan mu ya Gyuie? Maaf ya" Kata Wonwoo melihat mata Mingyu terbuka. "Gyu? Kau tidak apa?"

"permisi!"

Karena kaget dengan suara tiba-tiba dari Pramu saji di Kereta maka Wonwoo terkejut dan tidak sengaja duduk di pangkuan Mingyu yang masih belum merespon.

"Ah, maaf tuan membuat terkejut." Balasnya.  
"Ah... tidak apa.."  
"Saya ingin menawarkan Minuman, apakah anda membutuhkannya? Atau mungkin cemilan" sambil masih tersenyum.  
"Gyu? Kau ingin apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih berada di pangkuan Mingyu dan kedua tangan bertaut di leher Mingyu.  
"ah, apa?" tanyanya Mingyu yang baru saja kembali kesadarannya.  
"kau ingin minum apa?" tanyanya lagi.  
"oh samakan dengan mu saja." Balasnya kali ini.  
"dua buah latte, apakah ada kue atau sejenisnya?" tanya Wonwoo.  
"Ada red valved cake kalau anda mau, selain itu juga ada chocolate cake." Balas sang pramu saji.  
"kalau begitu aku ingin masing-masing satu dari yang anda sebutkan" balas Wonwoo.  
"ah baiklah di tunggu sebentar ya tuan." Sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Gyuie apa seorang Pramusaji disini harus selalu tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo.  
"kan pramu saji harus tersenyum hyung kepada pelangan."  
"tapi kan tidak perlu tersenyum seperti itu juga."  
"memang dia tersenyum seperti apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.  
"kau liat... "

"permisi tuan. Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati." Sambil tersenyum dan langsung kembali ke luar dari ruangan.

"ish, lihat saja Gyu senyum Yeoja tadi seperti ingin tertawa dan malu-malu. Bahkan ia segera pergi setelah meletakan pesanan kita" balas Wonwoo kesal sambil menggerakgerakan tubuhnya.

"eh ada apa?" tidak nyaman Wonwoo saat sesuatu menganjal di paha sebelah kanannya.  
"apanya?' tanya Mingyu bingung.  
"ini gyu, ada tonjolan keras disini." Tunjuk Wonwoo ke arah selangkangan Mingyu.  
"Ah tidak apa hyung, ayo segera kita makan kuenya." Alih Mingyu. Tentu saja Wonwoo langsung teralih pikirannya dan tidak bertanya lagi soal juniornya yang mengeras tadi akibat gesekan dari paha Wonwoo yang memberikan sensasi yang hmmmm... tidak dapat dijelaskan olehnya.

Keadaan sudah mulai aman terkendali tidak terasa sudah 3 jam mereka menaiki kereta menuju Changwon. Mingyu tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh tanpa keluarganya. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia pergi jauh yang pastinya menjadi pengalaman yang cukup baru.

"gyuie, aku tidak pernah mengunjungi rumahmu? Kau tinggal sendiri atau dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Wonwoo saat keluar dari kereta.  
"aku dengan orang tua ku wonu, rumahku berada di anyang, tidak jauh dari sekolah sekitar 15 menit." Balas Mingyu.  
"ah aku ingin main ke rumah mu saat kita kembali nanti." Balas Wonwoo.  
"tentu saja hyung."  
"Wonnie hyung!" panggil seseorang yang memiliki tubuh cukup berisi di badingkan Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu tidak memiliki tubuh yang gempal hanya biasa saja.  
"ah! Seungkwannie!" peluk Wonwoo saat bertemu dengan orang yang memanggilnya tadi.  
"aku sungguh kesepian. Kau tidak pulang dengan Jihoon hyung?" tanyanya.  
"dia memiliki keperluan dengan clubnya, sedangkan aku kangen dengan appa makanya aku langsung pulang."  
"aigooo, hyung kau sungguhterlalu manja dengan appa dan Seungcheol hyung."  
"enak saja aku tidak manja Seungkwannie..."  
"Lihat saja kau masih dengan nada merajuk mu bagaimana aku tidak menganggap hyungku yang satu ini manja." Goda Seungkwan lagi. Dan hanya di balas dengan bibir Wonwoo yang sudah menekuk.

Melihat Wonwoo tidak datang sendirian ia dengan curiga melihat Namja yang cukup tampan yang masih berada di belakan hyungnya.  
"ku kira hyung datang sendiri ternyata ada temannya ya hyung?"  
"ah iya ini teman ku namanya Mingyu." Lupa Wonwoo memperkenalkan temannya.  
"anyong sepertinya kita seumuran ya? Namaku Kim Mingyu." Kata Mingyu memperkenalkan diri.  
"ah kukira kau seumuran dengan Wonnie hyung. Namaku Boo Seungkwan." Balasnya  
"tidak, aku satu tahun di bawah Wonu, ku rasa kau juga." Balasnya dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.  
"Ya! Diva Boo! Kau jahat sekali meninggalkan ku dengan Ahn Ajjushi!" kata seseorang yang baru saja datang.  
"Salahmu sendiri bukannya langsung turun!"  
"Wonnie hyung lihat betapa jahatnya Diva Boo meninggalkan ku sampai sampai aku harus ikut ke parkiran" sambil memeluk Wonwoo.  
"hyung jangan termakan kebohongan dia, salah dia sendiri bukannya langsung turun tetapi masih bermain dengan ponselnya." Kesal Seungkwan.  
"Sudah, yang penting kan sekarang kau sudah di sini Dokyeommie" balas Wonwoo.  
"ehem... ehem..."  
"Ah gyuie ini teman Seungkwaniie namanya Seokmin tapi biasa di panggil Dokyeom karena dia memiliki banyak talenta."  
"Kim Mingyu." Balas Mingyu yang sedikit kesal karena melihat Seokmin dekat dengan Wonwoo.  
"oh jadi ini pacar hyung? Aku Seokmin panggil saja DK" balasnya.  
"ih... Dokyommie..." kata Wonwoo dengan rona merah yang membuat Mingyu senang.  
"belum DK, Wonu hyung belum menjadi kekasih ku" balas Mingyu.  
"ah berarti kau akan menjadi pacarnya?." Goda Seungkwan.  
"berarti sedang pendekatan ya makanya kau ikut kemari? Wonwoo hyung sedikit pemalu ..."  
"ihhh... Do kyeommie..." rajuk Wonwoo yang mukanya sudah semakin memerah.  
"Sudah kasian Wonu sudah merah begitu" balas Mingyu.  
"ah kau juga lihat itu senyuman mu, aku tau kau pasti senang" Balas Seokmin  
"tentu saja siapa yang tidak senan melihat Wonu hyung yang manis ini." Jawab Mingyu.  
"Gyuiee... cukup... ayo antarkan aku ke rumah sebelum makin sore." Balas Wonwoo.

Tentu saja di perjalanan menuju rumah Wonwoo, Seokmin dan Seungkwan mendengar pengalaman Wonwoo semasa awal sekolah membuat Seungkwan dan Seokmin ingin juga cepat-cepat lulus dan menginjak Sekolah menengah tingkat atas. 15 menit berlalu danmereka pun sampai.

"Ahn ajusshi langsung saja pulang, aku akan pulang sendiri nanti dengan Dokyeom" Kata Seungkwan.  
"ah baiklah, nanyti akan ku sampaikan kepada Ny Boo." Balas Ahn Ajusshi  
"ah ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh Ajusshi sekalian buat Ajumma di rumah" kata Wonwoo memberikan kotak yang cukup besar.  
"trimakasih tuan muda Jeon aku akan menyampaikannya kepada yang lain.

-Luke Tan-

Wonwoo merupakan pemuda yang sangat baik yang diketahui juga oleh para tetangganya, bahkan dulu para tetangga yang memiliki anak gadis pasti selalu mendekatkan Wonwoo dengan putri mereka akan tetapi semuanya berubah pada saat Wonwoo berumur 8 tahun ada seorang gadis sangat menyukai Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun yang waktu itu masih polos (sekarang juga sih) menerimanya saat sang gadis menyatakan perasaannya tapi setelah dua bulan berpacaran, banyak anak lain yang menyukai Wonwoo dan menyerang pacarnya denganmengatakan kalau anak itu tidak cocok dengan Wonwoo karena Wonwoo lebih manis darinya.

Awalnya sang gadis tidak peduli dengan perkataan itu sampai sampai saat mereka menginjak 6 bulan, sang gadis tidak menerima segala prilaku Wonwoo, ia menganggap kalau Wonwoo tidak membalas perasaannya maka dari itu ia selalu marah terhadap Wonwoo atas apapun yang dilakukan wonwoo. Wonwoo sebagai anak yang baik hanya menuruti apa yang di inginkan oleh gadis itu karena kata orang orang seorang pacar harus mengerti pasangannya tapi karena masalah umur wonwoo waktu itu maka ia hanya menuruti apa yang di pinta gadis itu.

"Aku minta putus!" jawab sang gadis.  
"oh begitu? Kau kitak ingin memiliki hubungan denganku lagi" balas Wonwoo.  
"tentu saja! Kau bahkan tidak seperti namja saat kita bersama! Lihat saja wajah mu! Kau manis seperti wanita, mahluk yang seperti ini aku yakin kalau kau bukan namja! Kau lebih cocok menjadi Yeoja saja! Aku yakin pasti orang tuamu akan malu memiliki anak seperti mu!"

Wonwoo hanya mengapa kali ini matanya kali ini berair tidak jelas karena apa.

-Luke Tan-

"Appa!" teriak Wonwoo saat melihat appanya membuka pintu.  
"Aigo lihat siapa anak manja yang baru saja datang." Peluk Choi Seung Ho.  
"appa jangan memanggilku anak manja." Rajuk Wonwoo pura-pura ingin melepaskan pelukan appanya.  
"Aigo, tidak malu dengan teman mu kalau kau merajuk begitu" balas appanya lagi.  
"appa yang membuatku merasa seperti anak kecil begini dengan berkata aku manja. Aku yakin kalau mereka menganggapku sudah dewasa." Sanggah Wonwoo.  
"aku baru pertama bertemu dengan mu, siapa namanu?" tanya Seungho kepada Mingyu.  
"ah maafkan aku abonim, eh maksudku Ahjussi. Kim Mingyu Immida." Jawab Mingyu gugup.  
"Aish ternyata Wonnie sudah dewasa ya." Balas sang appa.  
"Ya tentu saja appa. Aku sudah dewasa." Jawab Wonwoo tidak mengerti arti sebenarnya dari appanya.  
"Ayo kalian semua masuk. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan duo Mic ini" Balas appanya  
"aish Ahjushi, aku tidak seribut Dokyeom." Bela Seungkwan.  
"Bukannya kau lebih cerewet dari padaku Diva boo!" di iringi dengan semua masuk ke rumah Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya di kediaman Choi memiliki banyak pelayan, dan juga mempunyai supir tapi Seungkwan menawarkan diri kepada Choi Ajusshi unyuk menjemput Wonwoo karena tidak sabar bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan tentunya penasaran dengan sekolah di Seoul.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin juga sekolah di Seoul." Balas Seungkwan ketika mendengar cerita dari Wonwoo dan Mingyu.  
"bilang saja kiau ingin menyusul ku kan Diva Boo!" balas Seokmin.  
"Ani! Tentu saja aku ingin bersama dengan Wonnie hyung, lagi pula memang kau akan bersekolah di Pledis? Aku yakin dengan otak mu itu pasti kau tidak dapat masuk." Balas Seungkwan.  
"Ya! Aku yakin aku bisa masuk sana. Seungcheol hyung saja bisa ... "

*PLAKK*

"Wonnie hyung~" kata Seokmin setelah melihat Wonwoo yang memukulnya maka dia tidak berani membentak hyungnya itu bukan karena ia takut karena Wonwoo akan melakukan hal buruk, tetapi ia sungkan karena hyungnya itu sungguh namja yang baik.

"Makanya DoKyeom-sshi kau seharusnya tidak menjelek-jelekan Seungcheol hyung." Balas Seungkwan.  
"panggilan mu membuat seakan kita baru kenal diva boo. Maaf hyung aku hanya menyemangati diriku." Balasnya lagi.

-Luke Tan-

"Appa! Malam ini aku boleh tidak tidur di kebun belakang?" tanya Wonwoo saat selesai makan malam.  
"Appa tergantung pada Mingyu saja, apakah mingyu mau menemani Wonwoo?" tanya appanya.  
"ah kalau ..."  
"Appa, itu masih terletak di halaman rumah, masa begitu saja aku harus di temani?" Sanggah Wonwoo  
"Tetap saja. Appa tak mau kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu terhadap wonnie, lagi pula halaman belakang kita itu luas dan terdapat berbagai macam tanaman, mungkin saja ada ular masuk ke kebun kita." Jelas sang ayah.  
"Appa ingin aku tidak manja tapi selalu saja tidak membiarkan aku melakukan sesuatunya sendiri." Gerutu Wonwoo.  
"Sudahlah hyung, benar juga kata paman. Nanti aku temani." Balas Mingyu yang membuat senyum di kedua orang di dekatnya.

-LukeTan-

"Aish... ini bagaimana sih?!" tanya Wonwoo yang kesal karena sulit untuk memasang tenda.  
"Memang biasas siapa yang memasangnya hyung?" tanya Mingyu yang gemas karena Wonwoo yang kesal memajukan bibirnya yang tipis di tambah kerutan ke arah bawah membuat Wonwoo sangat lucu dan manis dimatanya.  
"Biasa Seungcheol hyung yang memasangkannya."  
"Ya sudah sini aku akan mencoba membuatnya." Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit Mingyu sudah membuat tenda berdiri dengan tegak.  
"Yeay! Trimakasih gyu!" sambil mencium pipi Mingyu.  
"aku akan ke atas untuk mengambil teropong. Gyuie tunggu di sini saja ya" lalu langsung meninggalkan tanpa melihat Mingyu.

Mingyu wajahnya sudah merah. Ia merasa senang dan lagi entah mengapa kali ini hatinya berdetak lebih kencang ia merasa entahlah sesuatu yang aneh tapi membuatnya senang.

"Gyuuie jangan hanya diam saja. Ayo bantu aku untuk memasang ini." Kata Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kembali ke alam sadar.  
"hyung suka bintang?" tanya Mingyu.  
"Mungkin?"  
"kau tidak yakin hyung?"  
"Aku hanya merasa tenang saja kalau melihat bintang, aku merasa seperti ada orang yang menenangkan ku."  
"Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu?"  
"kata Seungcheol hyung, ibunya ada disana. Maka aku yakin seseorang mungkin juga di sana melihat ku, jadi aku selalu merasa tenang kalau melihat bintang, selain itu ia juga bersinar sangat cantik."  
"kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyukai bintang hyung!"  
"mengapa begitu coba lihat ini?" sambil menyuruh Mingyu melihat teropong bintang. "bagaimana? Indah bukan"  
"memang indah, tapi kau jauh lebih indah dan cantik dari pada bintang itu hyung."

Rona merah itu muncul di pipi Wonwoo. Ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Mingyu yang melihat ekspresi Wonwoo juga menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang muncul di kedua adam itu,

"Kau sungguh pintar berkata Gyuie, coba rasakan ini." Kata Wonwoo menarik tanggan Mingyu dan menaruh telapak tangan Mingyu di dadanya.  
"kita sama Hyung" dan melakukan sama yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo.  
"Kenapa seperti ini ya Gyuie? Aku bingung ini apa."  
"aku juga bingung hyung. Tapi ini mungkin rasa suka?"  
"Hmmmm... Tapi aku tidak merasakannya kepada Seungcheol hyung, Kepada Jihoon ataupun Yanan juga." Heran Wonwoo.  
"Hyung menyukai Yanan?" tanya Mingyu.  
"Tentu saja dia baik, aku juga pernah membantunya melakukan oral sex karena ..."  
"Mwo?! Hyung memiliki kertertarikan seksual dengan dia?!" potong Mingyu terkiejut dengan jawaban Wonwoo.  
"Tidak." Balalas Wonwoo bingung.  
"Lalu kenapa Hyung melakukan Oral sex dengan dia?" kesal Mingyu.  
"aku hanya membantu saja, dia sedang setress karena ujian kemarin. Jadi aku membantunya. Di internet juga berkata melakukan sex untuk melepas setress." Jawab Wonwoo dengan tenang.  
"Jadi hyung sudah ..."  
"Aish kau tidak usah berlebihan. Aku hanya membantunya. Lagi pula Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung juga pernah melakukannya."  
"Jadi hyung mengikuti apa yang Seungcheol hyung lakukan?" kaget dengan fakta yang baru saja terungkap.  
"Bukan seungcheol hyung sih tapi aku hanya melihat apa yang Jeonghan hyung lakukan." Jelas Wonwoo.

Mungkin karena pembicaraan yang menjurus dan juga Mingyu membayangkan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan secara tidak sadar Mingyu Junior sudah terangsang.

"Gyu apa pernah melakukian Masturbasi?" tanya Wonwoo. Dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari Mingyu.  
"Aish kalau begitu harus dituntaskan." Balas Wonwoo  
"eh?" Bingung dengan perkataan Mingyu.  
"Mingyu harus segera di pijat." Balas Wonwoo.  
'Apa hubungannya pijat dengan Masturbasi' heran Mingyu dalam pikirannya sendiri.  
"Sini biar ku bantu, coba angkat tangannya" balas Wonwoo yang kesal karena Mingyu hanya diam saja. "Gyuie tiduran di sana" perinta Wonwoo.  
'Wonnie kenapa? Mengapa dia melepas bajuku dan menyuruhku tiduran di sana' masih juga bertanya dengan dirinya  
"Angkat sedikit kakinya." Perintah Wonwoo lagi. Dengan sekali tarikan celana mingyu sudah terbuka.  
"eh hyung? Apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" balas Mingyu panik dengan perbuatan Wonwoo.  
"sudah, aku akan mencontohkan apa yangdi lakukan oleh Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung." Lalu menarik celana dalam Mingyu.  
"tuh kan sudah berdiri, ini harus segera dituntaskan." Kata Wonwoo dan mengambil Baby oil. "sebenarnya aku tadinya bingung untuk apa aku bawa minyak ini tapi ternyata di butuhkan juga" gumam Wonwoo.

"aku mulai dari memijat ya gyuie." Kata Wonwoo dan di balas dengan anggukan malu karena tingkahlaku juniornya.

"ahhhhh..." desah mingyu  
"kenapa gyuie?" tanya Wonwoo.  
"kau tidak sengaja menyenggol junior ku hyung." Kata minggu tersipu malu.

Posisi saat ini mingyu sedang terlentang dan Wonwoo segaja melepas celananya karena takut terkena minyak bayi dan dengan santainya duduk di perut mingyu.

"aku kira aku berat" balas Wonwoo.  
"tentu saja tidak hyung, tubuh ramping seperti mu mana mungkin berat untuk ku." . "awww..." di balas wonwoo dengan cubitan di puting mingyu.  
"kau itu gyuie bikin kesal saja." Kata Wonwoo  
"hyung... kau sedang mengoda ku atau apa? Kau mencubit daerah sensitif ku. Lihat dia semakin mengeras"  
"yang ini bagian terakhir gyuie, badan mu saja belum aku pijit bagaimana sih? Kau harus mengikuti aturan seperti di film film yang di tonton." Balas Wonwoo masih polos karena mengikuti apa yang pernah ia tonton.  
'memang film biru jenis apa sih yang Wonnie hyung tonton' tanya mingyu dalam hati tapi hanya di balas anggukan oleh mingyu, menikuti keinginan hyungnya.

Wonwoo segera memijat dari bagian dada, mingyu sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan karena berkali kali hyungnya itu tetap menyentuh daerah sensitifnya.

"kau berbaliklah" kata wonwoo setengah menjongkok. Dan tentunya Mingyu hanya menurut.

Pijatan masih lanjut di bagian bagian yang biasa saja. Mulai dari punggung perlahan lahan turun ke kaki. Tapi saat bergerak lagi ke atas tidak sengaja Wonwoo menyenggol Junior Mingyu.

"ah... hyung, sakit. Ia sudah mulai berdiri lagi." Rengek Mingyu.  
"ya sudah, kau berbalik lah." Kesal Wonwoo.

Dengan semangat Mingyu berbalik tapi karena Wonwoo belum sepenuhnya berjongkok jadi Wonwoo jatuh tengkurap dengan posisi kepala Wonwoo berada di dada Mingyu sedangkan celana dalam wonwoo tidak sengaja jatuh di Junior Mingyu.

"ah... maaf hyung." Sesal Mingyu  
"tidak apa, aku akan lanjut ke inti," dan seperti sebelumnya Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

Wonwoo dengan perlahan memijat junior Minyu dan tentu saja membuat Mingyu mendesah. Tapi wonwoo terus memijatnya kali ini dengan kedua tanggannya yang di lumuri minyak bayi. Dengan tempo yang tidak lambat, tetapi juga tidak cepat.

"ah hyung... ini sungguh sangat nikmat." Sambil sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

Tidak lama setelah itu keluar sedikit cairan di ujung junior Mingyu. Wonwoo yang penasaran lalu menghentikan sentuhan pada junior Mingyu.

"ahhh... hyung, kenapa di hentikan"  
"ah aku hanya penasaran gyu bagai mana kalau aku melakukan ini"  
"Ahhhhhhhh... ehmm" lenguhan Mingyu setelah Wonwoo memutar kecil ujung jari telunjuknya tepat di ujung kepala junior Mingyu  
"bagaimana?"  
"sungguh sensasi yang sangat nikmat hyunggie." Dan di balas dengan anggukan Wonwoo seakan akan mengerti perasaan Mingyu. Wonwoo memang belum pernah merasakannya maka ia hanya mengangguk tanpa memahaminya. Anggukan seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Wonwoo penasaran sebenarnya dengan rasa cairan yang keluar dari junior Mingyu karena dalam film yang pernah di liatnya dari teman sekelasnya seperti terlihat menggiurkan. Maka ia menjilat ujung jarinya

"hmmmm... rasanya sedikit asin, tapi enak."  
"hyung kau menjilatnya?" tanya Mingyu yang tidak melihat Wonwoo karena masih terlena dengan perbuatah hyungnya.  
"iya, aku hanya penasaran saja. Tapi aku ingin lagi."

Wonwoo mengingat apa yang Jeonghan hyung lakukan maka ia segera melakukan apa yang ia lihat.

"ahhhh... hyung..."  
"kenapa Gyuie?"  
"jangan di lepas! Itu sungguh nikmat." Dan segera di lanjutkan oleh Wonwoo.

Saat ini Wonwoo memegang junior Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya, tangan yang satu hanya begerak memutar di daerah kepala juniornya sedangkan tangan yang lain bergerak naik turun entah kenikmatan apa yangdi terima oleh Mingyu tetapi wajah mingyu kali ini memiliki ekspresi yang tidak biasanya. Dengan memejamkan mata di tambah gigi taringnya mengigit pelan bibirnya. Entah mengapa terlihatsangat seksi danWonwoo sangat sedang saat melihat Mingyu.

"Ah hyung aku..."

Belum selesai Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Wonwoo melepas kedua tangannya karena meligat otot perut Mingyu yang mulai sedikit mengencang tanda bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan mencapai klinaksnya.

"kenapa berhenti hyung?" tanya Mingyu yang heran.  
"tidak apa, aku hanya ingin menahannya."  
"Tapi aku sudah mau keluar hyung."  
"Aish... kau sungguh payah Gyuie, Seungcheol hyung saja bertahan setengah jam masa kau hanya 20 menitan?"  
"Ini pengalaman pertamaku hyung." Balas Mingyu membela diri.  
"maka dari itu aku menghentikannya. Agar tidak jadi ejakulasi dini."  
"begitukah?"  
"hmmmmm." Balas Wonwoo mengangguk lucu.

Setelah mengangguk Wonwoo kembali lagi melakukan apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Mingyu yang tidak mau kalah mencoba untuk menahan nafsunya agar tidak cepat seperti tadi. Wonwoo awalnya melakukan dengan tempo lebih lambat, kemudian semakin mempercepat tangannya dan kemudian memelan lagi, begitu terus terulang sampai lebih dari setengah jam. Mingyu pun semakinlama semakin tidak tahan.

Tetapi sekali lagi Wonwoo berhenti saat melihat otot perut Mingyu mulai mengencang.

"Ahhh... hyungie kau melakukannya lagi," kesal Mingyu.  
"Maaf Gyuie aku hanya lelah." Balas Wonwoo beralasan  
" Aku tau kau pasti hanya hyung cepat lakukan lagi" kata Mingyu memohon.  
"ah... aku punya ide bagus."

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo segera mengenggam kembali junior Mingyu akan tetapi kali ini hanya dengan satu tangan.

"hyung,seperti tadi pliss.." pinta Mingyu.  
"bersabar Gyuie, yang ini nanti akan lebih spesial."  
"baiklah aku hanya akan percaya padamu hyung."

"tapi tolong kali ini aku ingin sampai klimaks hyung."  
"kita liat saja nanti."  
"hyungie"

"AHHH.."

Kali ini tubuh Mingyu Menggelinjang. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang seakan sesuatu yang nikmat tetapi tidak bisa di tahan Oleh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Gyuie? Apakah terkena gigiku?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Wonwoo telah melakukan Blowjob tadinya tapi karea reaksi dari Mingyu ia langsung menghentikanya,

"Ani! Lakukan seperti tadi hyung itu sesuatu yang nikmat. Bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu ku"

Mendengar penjelasan Mingyu kali ini Wonwoo mengulang apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Mingyu merasakan Juniornya lebih keras, sesuatuyang lembut dan hangat entah mengapa membuat gairahnya bertambah sehingga dengan gerakan agak cepat Mingyu Menggerakan pinggulnya.

Karena Kenikmatan dan gairah Mingyu meningkat jadi hanya dalam 20 menit Mingyu sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Ah... hyung aku akan keluar! Tolong jangan hentikan lagi"  
"AHHH.." desah Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya menuruti apa yang Mingyu pinta sehingga Mingyu keluar di dalam mulut Wonwoo. Tubuh Mingyu mengelinjang saat ia mencapai klimaks. Entah berapa kali Junior Mingyu mengeluarkan air maninya. Wonwoo yang terkejut tidak sengaja menelan semuanya lalu berbatuk batuk.

"Uhuk.. Uhuh.."  
"hyung maafkan aku."  
"Ani" Sambil menjilat sebagianair mani yang masih berada di bibirnya.  
"Hyung menelannya?" kata Mingyu tidak enak.  
"Ia, habis kan kau mengeluarkannya di dalam mulutku Gyuie tapi tidak apa ini sangat gurih."

Melihat di Junior Mingyu masih ada sisa air maninya maka Wonwoo segera kembali mengulum Junior Mingyu.

"Ah! Hyung! Hentikan! Ini sungguh geli dan sedikit ngilu." Jelas Mingyu sambil mengelinjang kembali akibat perbuatan Wonwoo.  
"aku hanya membersihkannya itu saja." Balas Wonwoo lalu meelepas kulumannya.

"hyung, kau sungguh luar biasa." Balas Mingyu yang puas dengan perbuatan Wonwoo.  
"kau baru seluar sekali Gyuie, itu saja kau sudah tidak kuat lagi hufhsungguh payah." Kesal Wonwoo sambil cemberut.  
"memang Seungcheol hyung melakukannya berapakali?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.  
"entah,mereka lalu melanjutkannya di kamar mandi." Balas Wonwoo.  
"Apakah kau melakukan ini juga dengan Yanan" Tanya Mingyu ragu-ragu takut hatinya sakit.  
"Ani! Aku baru kali ini melakukannya. Bahkan aku hanya memijat Juniornya seperti biasa."  
"benarkah?" kata Mingyu senang.  
"tentu saja, entah mengapa aku inginmelakukan banyak haldengan mu tadi. Hitung – hitung aku ingin mencobanya." Balas Wonwoo.

"trimakasih hyung."  
"iya, sudah kau segeralah tidur kau sepertinya kelelahan sekali"

Sebenarnya dari tadi saat berbicara Mingyu sedikit tersengal-sengal, dadanya terus naik turun akibat membutuhkan oksigen lebih.

Merekapun tertidur. Akan tetapi mereka lupa kembali mengenakan pakaian sampai sampai tibalah pagi hari, sang ayah ingin membangunkan anaknya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau perbuatpada anak ku?!" kata Choi Seung Ho panik melihat anaknya.

Mingyu pun kaget karena teriakan Appa dari Wonwoo dan panikkarenamereka dalam keadaan tidak mengenakan busana.  
"Appa, sakit."

Sebenarnya Choi SeungHo belum melakukan apapun terhadap Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo. Dan ia terkejut bukan karena melihat mereka berdua dalam keadaan tidak mengenakan apapun tetapi karena ada bercak darah yang cukup banyak.

"Kau telah memperawani anak ku?!" marah Choi SeungHo.

Terkejut dengan perkataan Appa dari Wonwoo Mingyu pun kaget melihat keadaan Wonwoo karena seingatnya ia sudah terlalu lelah dan langsung tertidur.

"Ani, ini tidak seperti yang paman pikirkan." Kata Mingyu panik tapi juga heran.

"appa! Perutku sakit." Kata Wonwoo dengan suara lemah.

* * *

First Time nulis beginian maaf juga baru bisa update karena jujur aku sendiri bingung gimana cara nulisnya. maaf dan trimakasih sudah membaca. di tunggu commentnya menurut kalian dalam percakapan butuh spasi lagi apa enggak ya? kok akuliatnya kaya padet banget.


	7. Line Six

**Something Called Love** by LukeTan

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, Plot cerita punya author dengan gendre BoysLove apabila tidak menyukainya mohon jangan di baca. karena author juga manusia mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan hal lainnya.

 **Line 6**

Choi Seung Ho dengan panik segera membawa Wonwoo ke Rumah sakit tentunya dengan bantuan Mingyu, walaupun saat ini ia sangat kesal atas perbuatan Mingyu.

"Ya! Kau Dimana Seungcheol?!" kata Choi Seung Ho segera menelpon anaknya saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit.  
"Aku masih di rumah Jeonghan. Ada apa appa menelpon pagi ... "  
"Cepat kau kemari! Wonwoo masuk rumah sakit!" kesal Sang ayah.  
"MWO?!"

Panggilan pun langsung terputus, Tentu saja Seungcheol kaget dengan berita yang di sampaikan sang appa. Belum ada 24 jam ia berpisah dengan Wonwoo tapi ia sudah mendapatkan kabar yang tidak baik. Ia pun segera pamit kepada Keluarga Jeonghan, tadinya Jeonghan juga ingin ikut akan tetapi karena sebentar lagi acara keluarganya akan di selenggarakan maka ia tidak dapat pergi.

Seungcheol seharusnya mengikuti acara keluarga besar dari keluarga Yoon. Jeonghan sudah meminta sang kekasih untuk di perkenalkan kepada keluarga besarnya, bukan terburu-buru Jeonghan ingin mengenalkan Seungcheol kepada keluarga besarnya akan tetapi karena Jeonghan sudah mengenal Seungcheol dan yakin dengan perasaannya makanya ia berani memperkenalkan Seungcheol kepada keluarga besarnya.

Seungcheol bukannya lebih mementingkan Wonwoo daripada Jeonghan, tetapi karena ia lebih merasa lebih terdesak apa yang terjadi pada Dongsaengnya dari pada harus menghadiri acara keluarga besar Yoon yang nantinya dapat ia datangi kembali. Jeonghan sangat mengerti dan menjelaskan keadaan terbersebut kepada keluarga besarnya nanti.

-LukeTan-

Sudah 2 jam Wonwoo berada di Kamar rawat inap, tetapi ia belum juga sadar. Choi Seung ho sungguh cemas, lantaran saat Song uisa selesai memeriksa Wonwoo di ruang unit gawat darurat, ia menjelaskan akan diadakan periksa secara lebih lanjut karena selain terjadinya peradangan pada usus terjadi keanehan seperti penggumpalan darah kotor yang berlebih.

"Aku ingin kau jujur, apa kau melakukannya kepada anak ku?" Tanya SeungHo.  
"Aku bersumpah tidak melakukan hal itu paman." Jelas Mingyu.  
"Lantas mengapa kalian tidak mengenakan pakaian samasekali?" desak SeungHo menahan emosi.  
"itu ..."  
"YA! Kim Mingyu Kau melakukan apa? Bertelanjang?!" kesal Seungcheol setelah membuka Pintu saat mendengar perkataan sang appa.  
"eh, itu ..."  
"Kau tau aku mempercayakan Wonwoo pada mu. tapi apa yang kau perbuat kepada dongsaeng ku?!" Kesal Seungcheol sambil meraih kerah Mingyu.  
"Sumpah hyung! Aku tidak melakukan anal sama sekali. Ia hanya membetuku saja." Jelasnya.  
"kalau hanya seperti itu bagaimana mungkin sekarang Wonwoo berada disini?!"  
"Sudah tenanglah Cheollie." Berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol lalu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo sambil memegang tangan kiri Wonwoo sedangkan tangan kanannya sejak tadi digenggam oleh Mingyu.

"Aku harap kau berkata jujur Mingyu." Kata Seungcheol.

Perlahan Wonwoo menggerakan jarinya.

"Wonwoo!" kata Seungcheol dan Mingyu bersamaan.  
"Dia sudah sadar?!" kata Seungho menekan tombol darurat yang terletak di samping kasur.  
"ehmhhh..." lenguh Wonwoo/  
"Sebentar Wonnie, Uisa akan segera datang memeriksamu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya Uisa-nim" Kata Mingyu kali ini dengan cemas.  
"Tenang saja ia baik-baik saja sepertinya. Tubuhnya hanya lemas saja karna mengeluarkan darah berlebih." Jelas Song uisa.  
"Pasti kau melakukannya kan Mingyu? Tidak mungkin ia mengeluarkan darah berlebih kalau kau tidak melakukannya!" kata Seungcheol kesal.  
"Sumpah hyung aku bersumpah tidak melakukan anal sama sekali."  
"Jangan mengelak!"  
"tenangkan dirimu Seungcheol-sshi, Yang dikatakan Mingyu-sshi benar. Pendarahan berlebih itu bukan karena melakukan anal sex. Kami sedang melakukan beberapa tes untuk memastikan apa spekulasi kami benar. Tetapi nanti akan kami jelaskan kalau hasil pastinya keluar." Jelas Song Uisa.

"uisa-nim anal sex itu apa?" Tanya Wonwoo yang heran karena dari tadi ia tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan yang terjadi di tambah tubuhnya melemas dan juga sakit di bagian perut bagian bawahnya membuatnya menjadi semakin pusing.  
"Ah itu ketika lubang anal di penetrasikan ..."  
"Sudah uisa-nim jangan di launjutkan lagi, ia masih kecil belum waktunya mengerti hal tersebut." Potong Seungcheol.  
"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kesal Wonwoo masih dengan suara lemasnya.  
"Iya, tapi kau masih belum boleh memahami seputar ini." Jelas Seungcheol.  
"memang iya uisa-nim?" tanya Wonwoo. Kedua mata keluarga Choi saat ini menatap tajam Song uisa membuat sang uisa sedikit ragu sambil berkata " ah iya. Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk memahaminya."

Kini sang appa sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan sehingga hanya ada Mingyu, dan Seungcheol yang menjaga Wonwoo.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Seungcheol.  
"Aku hanya melakukan oral sex hyung seperti yang hyung lakukan dengan Jeonghan Hyung." Jawab Wonwoo.  
"Hah? Eh apa? Aku tidak melakukan hal itu." Elak Seungcheol.  
"Jangan bohong hyung, aku melihat yang kau lakukan makanya aku mencobanya pada Yanan dan juga Mingyu." Balasnya kembali.  
"Eh?! Kau melakukannya juga pada Yanan?!" Kaget seungcheol.  
"Iya, tapi tidak seperti yang kulakukan pada Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo kembali yang membuat Mingyu senang.

'Setidaknya dia memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa kepadaku'

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Wonnie?" Tanya Seungcheol.  
"hmmmm kalo Yanan aku melakukannya karena dia sedang setress hyung. Sebagai teman yang baik aku hanya membantunya. Kalo untuk Mingyu aku juga tidak tau, aku saat itu ingin melakukannya saja. Lagi pula aku sangat senang saat melakukannya dengan Mingyu. Apa Mingyu senang?" tanyanya kembali.  
"Ah... eh iya tentu saja hyung." Balas Mingyu sambil bersemu merah.

*Plak*

"sakit hyung." Secara tidak sadar mengeluh kepada Seungcheol yang memukul kepalanya.  
"Jangan melakukan yang aneh – aneh kepada dongsaeng ku."  
"Aku tidak melakukan hal aneh yung, kan hyung juga melakukannya dengan Jeonghan."

Untuk kali ini Seungcheol bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada Wonwoo salahnya juga sebagai Hyung dia tidak dapat memberikan contoh yang baik.

Tidak terasa karena sudah dua hari di rawat Wonwoo pun di perbolehkan pulang. Menurut penjelasan appanya, Wonwoo hanya kelelahan dan juga karena penyakit _Gastritis_ yang kambuh. Sebenarnya Seungcheol heran dengan pernyataan yang di katakan appanya karena biasanya apabila penyakit Wonwoo yang satu itu kambuh pasti adiknya itu mual-mual terlebih dahulu dan tidak dapat memakan apapun.

"Mingyu? Apakah selama kalian di perjalanan ke Changwon Wonwoo tidak napsu makan dan selalu mual?" tanya Seungcheol yang penasaran saat berada di ruang keluarga setelah Wonwoo diantar ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.  
"Ani, bahkan dia sering mengemil." Balas Mingyu.  
"hmmmm...apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Wonwoo?" tanyanya tiba – tiba.  
"Eh... sebenarnya iya hyung kalau aku boleh jujur"  
"Kalau kau benar – benar menyukai dongsaeng ku ku harap kau tidaqk melakukan hal yang lebih aneh lagi Mingyu, kalian masih muda dan aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."Nasihat Seungcheol.  
"Sebenarnya kemarin Wonwoo hyung yang meminta duluan. Walaupun aku yang memulainya." Jujur Mingyu pada Seungcheol.  
"Itu namanya kau yang mengodanya, dasar anak nakal." Kesal Seungcheol.  
"ani hyung. Memang aku terangsang karena perkataan Wonwoo tapi dia yang melakukan semuannya." Bela Mingyu.  
"Aish, Dongsaengku itu memang polos dia pikir harus membantu setiap orang yang sedang terangsang apa?" kesal Seungcheol karena kebaikan dan kepolosoan Dongsaengnya dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

Malampun tiba, kini mereka berempat sedang duduk dan makan malam bersama, tadi siang setelah Wonwoo bangun Seungkwan dan Seokmin sempat bermain tapi sekarag sudah pulang jadi suasana di meja makan menjadi lebih sepi.

"Wonwoo nanti tidur dengan hyung ya, biar Mingyu tidur di kamarmu malam ini"kata sang appa.  
"ne appa, Gyui tidak apakan malam ini tidur sendiri?" kata Wonwoo karena selama ini Mingyu dan Seungcheol selalu menemani Wonwoo saat di rumah sakit.  
"Tentu hyung aku kan namja." Balas Mingyu.  
"Aku juga Namja. Aku ingin tidur sendiri juga." Kesal Wonwoo.  
"bukan begityu maksud Mingyu, Wonnie. Maksudnya dia tidak apa – apa kalau tidur sendiri. Bukannya kalau namja harus tidur sendiri." Jelas Seungcheol.  
"oh, begitu. Tapikan kita masih ada kamar tamu."  
"Bibi Jang belum bisa datang karena harus merawat anaknya yang sedang sakit jadi kamar tamu belum dibereskan jadi Wonu tidur di kamar hyung dulu ya." Jelas sang appa memberi pengertian.  
"Ne appa"

Wonwoo sekarang masih bersama Mingyu di kamar Wonwoo. Ia sedang bercerita tetang pertemanan Seungkwan, Seokmin dan dirinya.

"... Jadi menurutmu Seungkwan dan Seokmin seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Gyuie..." sambil menatap Mingyu yang ternyata sudah tertidur.  
"Aish bahkan sekarang baru pukul setengah sepuluh ia sudah tertidur" Gumam Wonwoo yang ternyata menjadikan lengan Mingyu menjadi bantalnya.  
"Gyuie~~ bangun~~"  
"hemmmm" yang hanya di balas gumaman dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo bukannya membangunkan untuk meminta Mingyu mendengarkan ceritanya. Ia tau kalau Mingyu pasti lelah karena selama ini selalu menemaninya tidur di rumah sakit dengan sofa yang tidak nyaman dan baru kali ini ia tidur dengan kasur yang nyaman.

Wonwoo lalu memegang pinggan Mingyu lalu menariknya kebawah agar kepalanya tidak bersandar lagi dengan kepala tempat tidur agar tidurnya lebih nyaman.

"hmmmm hyung aku sungguh mengantuk" dengan suara khas Mingyu yang serak karena tidurnya terganggu.  
"Tapi posisimu tidak nyaman tutunkan sedikit agar lebih nyaman" dan tentunya Mingyu mematuhi apa yang di katakan wonwoo walau dengan mata yang masih tertutup,

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya secara tidak sadar menganggap bahwa Wonwoo adalah bantal guling. Wonwoo secara tidak langsung kaget dengan yang mingyu perbuat. akan tetapi, karena ia merasa nyaman dengan kepalanya yang kali ini dengan yaman berada di dada Mingyu yang berlaku seperti bantal dan juga tangan Mingyu yang berada di kepala Wonwoo membuat dirinya nyaman.

'Aish, baunya Mingyu sungguh menenangkan, aku jadi ingin tidur disini.'

tetapi Wonwoo ingat dengan perkataan SeungHo sang appa jadi ia bergerak perlahan untuk melonggarkan pelukan Mingyu agar Mingyu tidak terusik dengan gerakan yang Wonwoo lakukan agar tidak menganggunya.

Wonwoo merasa tenggorokannya kering maka langsung bergerak menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur. Rumah Wonwoo dapat dikatakan cukup luas karena berada di daerah juga sehingga memiliki rumah yang cukup besar, dan bukan hanya rumahnya saja tapi taman yang berada di belakang rumahnya memiliki luas lebih dari 4 kali lebih luas dari bangunan rumahnya. Tamannya dulu di urus oleh Wonwoo mulai dari sayuran, tanaman buah dan juga bunga terdapat di tamannya, tapi sekarang di urus oleh paman Lee.

"Appa belum tidur?" tanya Wonwoo saat melihat sang appa masih menonton televisi.  
"Appa?" tanyanya lagi karena tidak ada balasan lalu menyentuh pundak sang ayah.  
"Ah Wonu, kau belum tidur?" tanya SeungHo  
"Aku bahkan bertanya duluan appa. Dan appa malah bertanya kembali." Balasnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia kesal karena tidak dihiraukan appanya.  
"Ah maafkan appa, ini appa baru akan masuk kamar. Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Aku ingin minum appa, lalu pergi ke kamar hyung. Sepertinya Mingyu sudah lelah jadi aku di dihiraukan karena ia tertidur."  
"ya sudah habis minum kau segera ke kamar, kan kamu abis masuk rumah sakit jadi masih harus banyak istirahat."  
"Appa sedang banyak pikiran, apa appa sedang ada masalah?"  
"Ah tidak aku hanya mengkihawatirkan mu saja."  
"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, buktinya aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi appa tak perlu memikirkan aku. Sebaiknya appa segera tidur besok kan appa harus kerja"  
"baiklah kau juga tidur ya." Lalu Wonwoo mencium pipi appanya.  
"Jaljayo appa" sambil berlari kedapur.

Seungho hanya tersenyum dengan perbuatan anak bungsunya yang sungguh menggemaskan. Dari dulu Wonwoo itu anak yang pemalu jadi ketika melakukan perbuatan yang manis ia akan segera pergi karena takut orang lain akan melihat wajahnya yang akan memerah karena malu.

"Hyungie~" kata Wonwoo saat membuka pintu kamar hyungnya.  
"Ah... Jeongahnnie, sekarang ada wonwoo kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya."

"Jaljayo hannie" lalu mengakhiri telpon.  
"ah... Wonnie sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Seungcheol saat Wonwoo judah berjalan mendekati kasur.  
"Sebenarnya aku belum mengantuk hyung." Balas Wonwoo yang bingung melihat hyungnya sepertinya sibuk dengan sesuatu di balik selimutnya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan" sambil membuka lebar selimut yang membuat Seungcheol paniki lalu dengan cepat segera menutup kembali selibut yang sempat terbuka.  
"Ah ani. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Balas Seungcheol panik.  
"Lalu kenapa hyung bertelpon dengan melepas celana hyung?"

Seungcheol panik setengah mati dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Ani aku hanya kegerahan" Sanggahnya.  
"Aku tau hyung kalau tidur tidak menggunakan atasan tapi aku baru tau kalau hyung melepaskan celana juga dalaman."  
"Ah iya... "  
"Jadi kalau hyung sekamar dengan Jeonghan hyung, hyung tidak menggunakan apapun?" tanya Wonwoo kali ini.

Seungcheol bingun menjawabnya kali ini tapi sebenarnya tentu saja Seungcheol tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun saat tidur baik ketika ia melakukan sesuatu dengan Jeonghan atau tidak. Karena setelah bersama dengan Jeonghan ia tidak pernah semalam pun tidur dengan keadaan menggunakan pakaian karena akan lebih nyaman.

"ah iya Wonnie karena lebih nyaman dengan tidur tanpa pakian" balasnya.  
"Tapi kian hyung belum tidur dan hyung masuih menggunakan atasan."

SkakMat. Seungcheol sudah pusing harus menjawab apa lagi dengan pertanyaan dari Dongsaengnya.

"hemmm..."  
"Ah hyung sedang melakukan Phone sex ya?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat Seungcheol kaget.  
"Bagaimana ..."  
"teman teman di sekolah banyak yang mengatakannya hyung tapi aku tidak mengerti apa itu."

'Aish dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang bagaimana mungkin mereka membicarakan hal privasi seperti itu apa lagi mengatakannya di depan anak yang polos seperti dongsaengku ini'

"Hyung sudah selesai?"

Karena otak Seungcheol yang sudah pusing secara tidak sadar ia mengelengkan kepalanya  
"hmmmm, ya sudah hyung sini aku bantu.

"eh? Jangan Wonnie kau masih kecil."  
"Aish sudah jangan malu hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku juga sudah melakukannya dengan Mingyu dan Yanan jadi hyung tak usah menolaknya" paksa Wonwoo.  
'Aish jadi seperti ini situasi yang di katakan Mingyu? Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana menolaknya'  
"kata teman – teman di kelasku kita sebagai pacar harus memuaskan pasangan hyung jadi kalau aku nanti punya pacar aku harus melayaninya." Kata Wonwoo yang membuat Seungcheol kali ini pusing dengan masa depan dongsaengnya yang polos ini.  
"itu ... "  
"Jadi hyung harus mengajari ku ya" katanya sambil memeluk hyungnya dengan posisi tiduran.

Tidak sengaja kaki Wonwoo menyentuh sang adik dari Seungcheol yang mengeras akibat Phone Sexnya dengan Jeonghan .

"Lihat hyung, ini bahkan sudah sangat keras." Kata Wonwoo sambil membuka selimut dan menyentuh kemaluan Seungcheol.  
"aish kau sungguh keras kepala. Baiklah akan ku ajari tapi dengan satu syarat."  
"untuk apa syarat hyung? Kan aku membantu hyung juga." Sambil masih mengelus kepala kemaluan Seungcheol yang terdapat precum yang setekah itu jari Wonwoo bergerak melingkar kecil yang memberikan sensasi mengejutkan kepada Seungcheol.  
"Ahhh... Wonnie, hetikan.. dulu..." Sambil mengontrol dirinya.  
"abis hyung pake syarat – syarat segala membuatkui kesal." Balas Wonwoo masih melakukan perbuatannya.  
"Aish... tapi.., ini.. penting.. Wonnie..."  
"Baiklah apa hyung?"  
"Kau melakukannya hanya kepada pacarmu, janga melakukannya juga pada teman mu." Dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah.  
"Baik hyung jadi apa yang ku lakukan" sambil bergerak dan duduk di perut hyungnya.  
"Kenapa kau duduk di atas perutku Wonnie?"  
"Aku kan akan belajar jadi aku melakukan posisinya"  
"baiklah kau pernah ciuman?" tanya Seungcheol.  
:tentu saja seperti ini kan?" sambil mengecut hyungnya. "kan kita pernah melakukannya.  
"bukan yang seperti itu tapi yang kau lakukan namanya kecupan bukan ciuman."

Seungcheol lalu melumat bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo bingung harus apa karena merasakan tidak ada perbuatan yang di lakukan oleh Wonwoo,

"Kau harus membalasnya Wonnie lakukan apa yang aku lakukan."

Wonwoo pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengigit bibir bagian bawah Wonwoo sehingga membuat Wonwoo mendesah dan membuka mulutnya lalu seungcheol memasukan lidahnya masuk ke mulut woneoo dan Wonwoo melakukan apa yang sama di lakukan oleh Seungcheol.

"haaaah.. haaaah.. Jadi itu... hyung.. ciuman?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih berusaha bernafas.

"ya, selain itu kau juga harus melakukan ciuman di beberapa titik sensitive seperti di belakang telinga"  
"ahhhh... Wonnie kau jangan langsung melakukannya biarkan aku menyebutkannya dulu" Sesal Seungcheol dengan ke agresifan dongsaengnya.

"Akukan harus mengetesnya hyung, kali saja hyung hanya bercanda." Balas Wonwoo.

"jadi kalau aku bilang puting juga kau akan melakukannya?"  
"tentu saja."  
"aku kan masih menggunakan baju..."

Belum sempat Seungcheol menyelesaikan kata-katanya Wonwoo langsung menarik baju hyungnya membuat kini Seungcheol tidak menggunakan apapun.

"Ahhhh... Wonnie... hentikan..." karena setelahnya Wonwoo langsung mencium puting milik Seungcheol.  
"Ish hyung, kau dari tadi niat tidak sih mengajuariku." Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Tentu saja tapi kau terlalu cepat Wonnie, tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan perkataanku"  
"Aish langsung saja hyung ke inti." Sambil bergerak turun kali ini ia mengenggam penis Seungcheol.

"kalau yang ini titik sesnsitifnya dimana hyung" sambil menggerakan tangannya naik turun.

"Ahhh itu.. hmmm. Di... bagian... antara.. kepala.. argh.. dan ba...tang Won..nie" Balasnya terengah engah dengan perbuatan Wonwoo lalu langsung mencium bagian yang di sebutkan.  
"ahhhhh won... ia disitu..."  
"Selai itu hyung?"  
"kepala penis juga daerah sensitive jadi Agrhh..." Kini Wonwoo melumat kepala penis Seungcheol bagaikan permen.

Selanjutnya Wonwoo tidak lagi mendengar intruksi dari Seungcheol karena hyungnya kali ini hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Dongsaengnya.

Wonwoo terus melakuakn apa yang sebelumnya di katakan Seungcheol secara bergantian membuat diri Seungcheol melayang akan kenikmatan yang di berikan. Sesekali Wonwoo memasukan seluruh bagian penis Seungcheol dan sedikit melumat bagian twinsball hyungnya.

Saat Wonwoo memasukan seluruh bagian penis Seungcheol ia mencoba menanyakan sesuatu sehingga membuat getaran yang membuat Seungcheol merasa kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Arghhhh... won, apa.. yang... kau lakukan?" tanya Seungcheol  
"aku tadi bertanya hyung." Sambil melepaskan kulumannya tadi.  
"karena kau mencoba mengatakan sesuatu membuat penisku merasa kenikmatan akibat getaran dari tenggorokanmu Won." Sambil mengatur nafasnya.  
"hmmmmm begitu aku jadi ingin lagi" lalu melakukan apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan tapi dengan ritme yang lebih lama.  
"Ahhhh... aku... sudah... tidak... kuat.. Won..nie'

Seungcheol mengeluarkan air maninya membuat Wonwoo tersedak dantidak sengaja menelan seluruh cairannya.

"Pantas saja Mingyu tidak tahan denganmu Wonnie, kau sungguh memuaskan." Balas Seungcheol.  
"Yeey, nanti kalau aku punya pacar aku akan melakukannya pada pacarku agar iya tidak pindah kelain hati. Trimakasih hyung" balas Wonwoo sambil memeluk hyungnya.  
"haah... kau tidak tegang juga Wonnie?" tanya Seungcheol.  
"tidak, tapi waktu aku melakukannya dengan Mingyu aku sempat tegang juga hyung."  
"haah... kalau begitu kau tidak boleh melakukannya dengan Mingyu ne?"  
"aish kalau nanti aku pacaran dengan Mingyu kau memperbolehkan ku melakukannya dengannya hyung?"  
"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, hyung sekarang lelah ayo kita tidur."  
"aish hyung ini kita baru melakukannya 40 menitan, bahkan kau kemarin masih melanjutkannya di kamar mandi hyung." Balas Wonwoo kesal.  
"kau berbeda Wonwoo, kau bahkan lebih hebat dari jeonghan."  
"benarkah." Senang dengan pujian hyungnya.  
"untuk apa aku berbohong?"  
"tapi hyung juga jangan melakukannya lagi dengan Jeonghan hyung ya? Kalian kan bukan pacaran, jadi kau juga tidak boleh melakukannya lagi dengan Jeonghan hyung. Aku saja yang melakyukannya." Balas Wonwoo.  
"memang kau pacarku? Hmmmm?" goda Seungcheol.  
"Setidaknya kita keluarga hyung kita harus saling membantu" sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di badan hyungnya.  
"baiklah" Jawab Seungcheol seadanya.

-LukeTan-

Tidak terasa sudah 1 Minggu Mingyu berada di ChangWon. Di Korea, liburan musimpanas terjadi mulai dari pertengahan Juli sampai akhir Agustus. Wonwoo pun sudah mulai di perbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan.  
"Seungkwan menurutmu kita bawa Mingyu kemana?" tanya Wonwoo saat berkumpul bersama dengan Seokmin dan juga Mingyu.  
"Aku juga bingung hyung. Biasanya para turis kesini saat musim semi bukan saat musim panas seperti ini. Menurutmu bagaimana?" balasnya sambil memandang Seokmin.  
"Changwon Marine Park?"  
"Disana tidak banyak yang dilihat DoKyeommie kau ingin Mingyu melihat apa disana? Kapal Perang?!" kesal Seungkwan.  
"Ada kapal perang? Aku belum pernah kesana." Jelas Mingyu.  
"kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Wonwoo.  
"tentu saja itu kedengarannya menarik."  
"tuh kan apa ku bilang pasti Mintgyu suka."  
"Kau bahkan tidak menganjurkannya!"  
"tapi kan aku yang mengatakan tujuan kita."  
"Kau hanya menyebutkan tidak menganjurkan."  
"Ya Diva Boo kau ingin membuatku marah?" kesalnya.  
:Ani kau yang terlalu membanggakan dirimu."  
"Sudah – sudah kalian tidak usah berkelahi karena hal kecil seperti ini."  
"tapi Wonu hyung dia ingin sekali di puji, aku kesal melihatnya."  
"Ani, aku hanya ..."  
"Sudah – sudah ayo kita kesana dari pada mendengar kalian ribut seperti ini lebih baik kita kesana." Kata Mingyu menengahi.

Mingyu tentunya sangat senang pada saat berada di Changwon Merine Park, bukan karena ia melihat Isi dari kapal perang tapi karena sepanjang mereka di sana Mingyu terus saja memegang tangan Wonwoo dengan alasan agar tidak terpisah karena sekarang ini banyak sekali anak kecil dan keluarganya yang mengunjungi tempat ini karena sudah memasuki musim liburan.

Selesai dari melihat kapal perang mereka terus pergi ke tempat – tempat yang menjual makanan unruk makan siang dan tidak lupa membeli ice cream karena cuacah yang panas. Wonwoo bahkan meminta untuk di belikan ice cream setiap 2 jam karena panasnya cuaca.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo melihat Seungcheol saat baru saja pulang.  
"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Jisoo, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk menghabisakan beberapa hari disana." Jelas Seungcheol.  
"Lusa saja hyung, aku juga akan pergi ke Anyang bersama Mingyu." Pinta Wonwoo.  
"Jeonghan sudah bosan di rumah katanya, nanti sebelum liburan berakhir aku akan kembali ke sini karena Jeonghan dan jisoo juga ingin kemari. Untuk apa ke Anyang?"  
"Mingyu ingin bertemu dengan keluaganya hyung." Balas Wonwoo.  
"Aish jadi hyung ingin menemui calon mertua." Balas Seungkwan.  
"eh bukan begitu .."  
"lalu untuk apa kau pergi menemani Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol kali ini.  
"kan Mingyu sudah menemaniku untuk kemari hyung, aku jadi juga akan menemaninya untuk liburan juga disana." Balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu sangat senang karena Kemarin saat Eommanya menelpon menanyakan kapan kembali mengatakan akan menemaninya dan liburan sebentar di rumahnya. Sang Eomma juga senang karena Mingyu akan membawa temannya untuk liburan kali ini karena anak perempuannya yang satu itu juga sama seperti Mingyu liburan bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.  
"ya sudah Mingyu aku titip Wonwoo, aku percayakan wonwoo padamu. Tapi ingat jangan melakukan hal – hal yang membyuatku cemas akan dongsaeng ku." Balas Seungcheol dan segera pamit untuk pergi.

Malampun tiba dan kali ini Wonwoo hanya makan malam bersama dengan Mingyu karena Appanya sedang akerja di luar kota sedangkan Seungkwan dan Seokmin pergi meninggalkan mereka karena harus pulang.

"hyung nanti kita kembali kesini lagi" Tanya Mingyu saat membantu wonwoo membereskan perlengkapan dapur setelah makan.  
"tidak tau, Gyuiie mau kesini lagi?"  
"ah, kalau aku terserah hyung saja."  
"kalau begitu liat keadaan nanti saja gyuie. Nanti kita tidur bersama ya."  
"eh,ah, ya tentu tak apa." Balas Mingyu yang sempat berfikir kotor.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam saat ini, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sekarang sedang tidur – tiduran di kasur sambil menonton televisi.

Sekarang Wonwoo sedang terlentang menjadikan Tangan minyu sebagai bantal dan Mingyu tentunya senang dengan Wonwoonya sekarang.

"hyung tanganku pegal." Kata Mingyu.  
"Ah maaf gyuie." Sambil beranjak dari posisinya dan akan duduk  
"bukan begitu hyung sini" sambil mengarahkan Wonwoo untuk menyende di dada Mingyu.  
"Kau tak apa Gyuie kalau aku seperti ini?" balas Wonwoo.  
"tentu saja ini lebih nyaman dari pada posisi tadi."  
"memang lebih nyaman sih gyu tapi apa kau tidak akan lelah kalau seperti ini?"  
"tidak kenapa begitu?"  
"kata hyung, kalau makin nyaman posisinya maka makin membuat yang di nyamani lebih lelah, aku sangat nyaman dengan posisi ini jadi aku pikir kau akan merasa tidak nyaman." Balas Wonwoo.  
"tidak aku lebih nyaman seperti ini. Kalau Hyung mengantuk tidur saja tidak apa." Kata Mingyu yang sebenarnya sudah melihat wonwoo mulai akan memejamkan matanya  
"apakah boleh"  
"Tentu saja hyung sini tidur" sambil memeluk hyungnya agar lebih nyaman.  
"Jaljayo Gyuie, jalan terlalu malam ya tidurnya" sambil sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu karena ia merasa nyaman.  
"Tentu hyung Jaljayo. Mimpi indah" balas Mingyu


End file.
